Adorável texano
by Marcx
Summary: Uma menina rica encontra um cowboy numa noite de rebelião contra a propria vida, e ve um novo caminho para sua vida e resolve lutar por ele
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um 

Nem bem entrou no bar, Hermione se arrependeu. A julgar pelas dezenas de olhares masculinos que se fixaram nela, feminismo devia ser palavra desconhecida naquela distante cidadezinha do Texas.

Nervosa, ajeitou os cabelos castanhos e jogou-os para trás, esperando que o gesto demonstrasse desafio. Em seguida, pediu uma cerveja ao atendente. Outro gesto de desafio: afinal, em seus vinte anos de vida, jamais provara cerveja.

— Oi, belezinha. Quer dançar comigo?

"Ai, meu Deus! Perigo à vista", pensou ela, quando identificou o dono da voz, um homenzarrão barbudo cujo olhar parecia devorá-la.

—Não, obrigada. —Segurou a caneca com as duas mãos para disfarçar a tremedeira, — Eu...eu estou esperando alguém.

Era verdade, ou quase. Havia tempos que esperava por alguém, só que "ele" ainda não surgira em sua vida. Infelizmente! Céus, como precisava "dele" agora! Estava morando com um tio cobiçoso, daqueles que procuram subir depressa na vida sem olhar onde pisam. E esse tio resolvera entregar a sobrinha a um amigo fazendeiro, velho e feio, cuja única virtude era ser rico. A herança de Hermione, ainda em custódia, forçava-a a suportar a tirana presença do irmão de sua mãe.

Sim, ela sonhava dia e noite com a libertação, mas esse cowboy barbudo e mal cheiroso decididamente não tinha a menor semelhança com um príncipe.

— Ora, meu potinho de açúcar, seja mais boazinha comigo. — Os dedos do homem apertaram-lhe o braço por cima da blusa, e Hermione logo se lembrou de cobras. — Sei muito bem do que você precisa. Não, não fuja de mim, torrãozinho...

Ninguém notou quando o moreno se levantou e se aproximou, os olhos claros despejando fagulhas pontiagudas de prata, em completo silêncio.

Ele usava jeans também; não impecáveis como os de Hermione, mas desbotados e gastos pelo trabalho. As botas folgadas não viam graxa havia muito, e nem de longe lembravam as elegantes botinas texanas. Era alto, muito alto.

— Você vai ver como eu sou bom na cama, bonequinha. Vamos... — O galanteador parou de chofre quando avistou o outro se aproximando e piscou várias vezes. — Ha... Olá, Harry. Eu... hã... não sabia que ela estava com você.

— Agora você sabe.

A voz, grave e cheia, trouxe um calafrio à espinha de Hermione. Ela ergueu a cabeça, deparando com um par de olhos de esmeralda que lhe tiraram o fôlego.

— Pensei que você não viesse mais — disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço. — Vamos para a mesa, é mais confortável. Traga sua cerveja.

Hermione obedeceu como um autômato, agudamente consciente dos dedos firmes que a conduziam para o fundo do bar.

— Obrigada — balbuciou, aceitando a cadeira que ele lhe ofereceu. Um cigarro aceso no cinzeiro e um copo de uísque cheio indicaram-lhe que o desconhecido chegara pouco antes dela.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para o cigarro. Mão limpa, de unhas bem-cortadas, sem anéis.

— Meu nome é Hermione. E o seu?

— O pessoal me chama de Harry.

Para ter o que fazer, ela experimentou a cerveja. Horrível! Deus, como uma bebida tão bonita podia ser tão ruim?!

Um sorriso breve desenhou-se nos lábios bem-delineados de Harry.

— O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite? Vejo que não está acostumada com cerveja e muito menos com bares como este. É uma debutante ou o quê?

— Fugi de casa — esclareceu ela, com um risinho. — Estou em franca fase de rebelião doméstica. Ou, se preferir, vim para conhecer a vida noturna.

— E tem idade suficiente para isso?

— Para pedir uma cerveja no bar, tenho. Daqui a pouco faço vinte e um anos.

— Não parece.

Hermione estudou com mais atenção o rosto moreno, as mechas negras do cabelo amontoadas em desordem sobre o colarinho. Com um pouco mais de trato, ele poderia se tomar num homem de charme irresistível.

— Você mora aqui? — perguntou, por fim.

— Desde que nasci.

— Trabalha?

— Moça, por estas bandas do Texas todo o mundo tem de trabalhar para sobreviver. — Os olhos dele se desviaram para a pulseira de ouro de Hermione. — Quase todo o mundo, quero dizer. Usar um enfeite como esse nesta parte da cidade é procurar encrenca, moça. Puxe mais a manga para esconder.

Ela obedeceu prontamente, assombrada com a própria docilidade. Talvez estivesse bêbada. Mas como, se não tomara mais que um gole de cerveja?

— Que é que você faz, além de dar ordens? — perguntou.

— Sou capataz de uma fazenda das redondezas. Por isso, sou obrigado a mandar.

— Ah, um cowboy! Eu nunca conheci um de verdade.

— Bem se vê que você não é daqui.

— Nasci na Geórgia e vivi lá até agora. Meus pais morreram num desastre de avião e... Bem, vim morar com meu tio. Minha vida se transformou num inferno desde então.

— Pois caia fora — retrucou ele, com simplicidade. — Não acredito em prisões forçadas, não desse tipo.

— Não é tão fácil assim. Veja, eu sou rica. Mas não posso tocar num único tostão antes de completar vinte e um anos. Enquanto isso, meu tio faz o possível e o impossível para eu me casar com um sócio dele, não sei por quê. Suspeito que haja um interesse escondido, mas ainda não descobri qual.

— Será que você existe mesmo, ou saiu de um conto de fadas? Que diabos, moça, mande seu tio plantar batatas, ponha-o para correr e seja dona de seu nariz, ora essa! Na sua idade eu já trabalhava para mim mesmo, não para meus parentes.

— Você é homem.

— E daí? Até onde sei, estamos no século vinte. Já ouviu falar em feminismo?

Hermione sorriu para si mesma. Alguns minutos antes seria capaz de jurar que ninguém naquele bar tinha ouvido falar nessa palavra.

— Não sou feminista, para dizer a verdade. Sou até meio antiquada. Quadrada, como dizem por aí.

— Nenhuma mulher quadrada entraria num bar destes para pedir cerveja. E sozinha!

— Se ela estivesse a fim disso, entraria, sim, senhor — rebateu Hermione rindo, os olhos mel brilhando intensamente. — Além disso, estou protegida. Nada vai me acontecer, porque você está aqui.

Uma sombra fugaz perpassou os olhos verdes de Harry.

— Em outras palavras, você acha que comigo está em segurança.

O coração de Hermione disparou de repente.

— Eu... espero que sim — disse, exalando fundo, — Creio que cometi uma bobagem vindo aqui mas, com toda a sinceridade, não gos­taria de ser castigada por isso. Principalmente por você.

Ele sorriu.

— Gostei do que ouvi. Parece que você aprende depressa as lições, moça.

— Lições? Que lições?

— Da vida. Quando não se aprende da primeira vez, é preciso repetir até acertar.

Harry depositou o copo sobre a mesa e fez um sinal ao garçom.

— Agora vamos. Eu levo você para sua casa. - Hermione suspirou, amuada.

— Já? Mas esta é minha primeira noite de liberdade! E tenho a leve impressão de que será a última também...

— Nesse caso, vou fazer o que posso para que você fique com uma boa lembrança dela. — murmurou ele, colocando o chapéu e erguendo-se. — Você é corajosa?

Hermione aceitou a mão estendida e também se levantou. Não sabia ex­plicar, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que podia confiar nesse homem desconhecido, bonito e moreno.

— Sou. — replicou, com um sorriso.

Harry tornou-lhe o braço e guiou-a para fora, depois de distribuir alguns cumprimentos secos.

— Você parece popular nesse bar. — comentou Hermione, inspirando com prazer o ar puro da noite fresca.

— Não é para menos. Andei me metendo em muitas brigas aí dentro. Coisas de homem solitário, acho. Nem sempre eu tinha uma moça ao meu lado para me deter, sabe como é?

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Escute, moça bonita, eu sei apreciar uma ou outra aventura, mas isso é tudo o que terá de mim. Se ficar nesta cidade por mais tempo, vai entender por que não gosto de mulheres ricas. Enfim, hoje eu me sinto generoso.

— Acho que não entendi.

— É, parece que não mesmo. — Ele riu sem vontade. — Você não devia ter saído de casa.

— Ouço essa cantilena todos os dias. Mas como vou aprender a viver dentro de uma redoma?

— Saindo dela — admitiu Harry. — Tem razão. Ponto para você. - Pararam diante de uma caminhonete velha e enferrujada, cheia de pontos amassados no pára-lama.

— Desculpe se não tenho um Rolls-Royce, debutante. Eles não são muito bons para transportar gado.

Hermione piscou diante da piada de mau gosto.

— Nem que fosse um cavalo eu me importaria. Não julgo as pessoas pelo que elas possuem, sabia?

— Desculpe, foi uma brincadeira infeliz. Entre, por favor. E cuidado com essa mola solta, ainda não tive tempo de consertá-la.

A caminhonete cheirava bem, a couro, fumo e asseio. Harry deu a partida e perguntou, curioso:

— Escute, como veio até aqui? De carro?

— Vim.

Entre divertido e atônito, ele pousou os olhos num reluzente Mercedes estacionado entre outras caminhonetes e ferragens velhas.

— Sim, é meu. — admitiu ela, num fio de voz. Mas acrescentou em desafio: — E não precisa me olhar desse modo.

— Vê? Já está brigando comigo. E mal nos conhecemos ainda!

A caminhonete ganhou a estrada de terra batida, iluminada apenas pela luz leitosa da lua.

— Que é que você faz, além de fugir à noite? — perguntou ele, de bom humor.

— Estudo piano, pinto, leio. E tento não enlouquecer com as festas, recepções e jogos de carta que tenho de aturar à noite. E você?

— Minhas tarefas são bem menos apaixonantes que as suas. Cuidar do gado, marcar os animais, admitir e despedir peões, tomar decisões. — Ele pigarreou e olhou-a de soslaio. — Vez por outra presido a sessões do conselho também.

— Mas você não é capataz?

— Entre outras coisas, moça. Bem, aonde gostaria de ir?

— Para falar francamente, não sei. Só sei que não quero ir para casa ainda.

— Há uma festa em San Moreno, com muita cerveja e dança.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam.

— Daquelas de rua? Ótimo, acho que vou adorar. Você dança?

— Sou capaz de dar alguns passos, se for absolutamente necessário. Seu problema maior vai ser com a cerveja. É a única bebida que lhe recomendo; tequila, além de forte, dá uma dor de cabeça tremenda no dia seguinte.

— Ora, eu aprendi a gostar de caviar depois de muita luta comigo mesma. Creio que posso aprender a gostar de cerveja também.

Harry não fez comentários e ligou o rádio. Hermione fechou os olhos e deixou-se embalar pela música suave, pensando com crescente espanto na confiança absoluta que depositava num homem de quem só conhecia o primeiro nome. Tinha a impressão exata de que ambos eram velhos amigos que se reencontravam depois de alguns anos.

Essa impressão perdurou enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas iluminadas de San Moreno. Passearam entre lanternas coloridas, barracas adornadas com flores de papel crepom, músicos cantando a plenos pulmões. A cerveja quente e a música ensurdecedora não incomodavam a ninguém, ao contrário, havia uma alegria contagiante no ar.

— O que eles estão celebrando? — quis saber Hermione.

— Que importa? — riu ele. — Vamos dançar.

Riram, conversaram, dançaram, cantaram. Hermione nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a vida, se lhe dissessem que ela morreria no dia seguinte, receberia a notícia com alegria, porque valera a pena viver só por causa dessa noite. Até a cerveja quente descia com incrível facilidade, prin­cipalmente depois de uma dança animada. Era uma sensação gostosa, a de estar entre os braços musculosos de Harry, aspirar seu aroma de couro e fumo, sentir seu hálito morno perto do rosto. No final, Hermione estava mais embriagada de Harry que da cerveja propriamente dita.

A orquestra deu início à última música, suave, calma. Hermione deslizou para o aconchego do peito maciço e, os braços de Harry envolve­ram-na, apertando-a docemente. A melodia penetrava seus ouvidos en­volta numa neblina dourada de puro prazer, o corpo reagindo a proxi­midade masculina de um modo novo e desconhecido. Assustada, ela ergueu os olhos tímidos, cheios de curiosa apreensão.

— Está tudo bem, doçura. — disse ele, entendendo.

— Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. A cerveja...

—Não é preciso fingir, querida. Não comigo. —As mãos de Harry emolduraram-lhe o rosto por alguns instantes. — Acho que está na hora de voltar.

— Precisamos mesmo?

— É tarde.

Pegou-a pela mão e levou-a até a caminhonete. Harry percebera com clareza o que se passara com Hermione e, mesmo a contragosto, fora forçado a admitir que com ele acontecera algo parecido. Contudo, não tinha o menor interesse em se envolver com uma ricaça mimada. Só Deus conhecia o inferno por que passara quando o pai resolvera se casar com uma delas. Fora um desastre completo, a ruína e a vergonha da família. O pai perdera a cabeça ao encontrar à disposição uma herdeira e casara-se com ela, mal enviuvara. Enfim, Hermione decerto ouvira as histórias completas, acrescidas de certos detalhes trágicos, bem ao gosto das co­madres fofoqueiras. Ele, Harry, não começaria algo que seria incapaz de terminar. Mesmo tendo se sentido atraído pelo corpo macio e sensual de Hermione, não iria mais longe que uma inocente dança. Hermione com certeza já tivera uma dúzia de amantes, e ele não pretendia ser mais um retrato da galeria.

Quando pararam em frente ao elegante Mercedes, a alegre animação de Hermione diminuiu consideravelmente. Quando voltaria a encontrar o bonito e alto texano?

— Obrigada, Harry. — disse, pegando o chaveiro da bolsa. — Foi uma noite mágica para mim.

— Eu que o diga, moça. — Harry abriu a porta do Mercedes e sorriu. —Mas não volte mais para este lado da cidade. Você não combina com ele.

Os olhos mel fixaram-se nos dele.

— Detesto minha vida.

— Cabe a você mudá-la. É só uma questão de querer e lutar.

— Não estou acostumada a lutar.

— Então é bom começar a se acostumar, moça, porque a vida não dá, ela toma. Vale a pena lutar pelo que se quer, acredite.

Hermione brincou com as chaves, pensativa.

— No meu mundo essa luta pode se transformar numa guerra feia e sangrenta.

— No meu também, mas isso nunca me intimidou. Erga a cabeça e vá em frente.

Os olhos dela pousaram no peito largo que lhe servira de travesseiro durante os momentos mágicos de dança.

— Não vou me esquecer de você, Harry.

— Cuidado comigo, moça — murmurou ele, ajeitando os cabelos compridos de Hermione atrás da orelha. A orelha mais delicada e cor-de-rosa que já vira. — A última coisa que desejo na vida é me envolver com alguém. Seu mundo jamais combinaria com o meu. Não procure en­crenca, por favor.

— Mas você acabou de me dizer que lutasse.

— Sim, mas não para o meu lado. — Ele soltou um riso seco, quase sem vida. — Até a vista, Hermione. E dirija com cuidado.

— Você... Você não vai me dar um beijo de boa-noite, pelo que estou vendo. Não gostaria nem de experimentar?

— Muito. E é justamente por isso que não vou beijá-la.

Muda e magoada, Hermione entrou no carro e deu a partida, sentindo que algo se partira dentro dela. Quando ganhou a estrada, já não viu mais Harry. Era como se tivesse perdido um pedaço de si mesma.

E talvez tivesse perdido mesmo, pois nunca se sentira tão ligada à outra pessoa como nessas últimas horas. Os pais, mergulhados na vida mundana da alta sociedade, haviam se limitado a dar-lhe mesadas e a fazer-lhe festinhas no queixo. Ela crescera sob os cuidados de gover­nantas numa mansão imensa, sem irmãos ou primos para amenizar sua solidão.

Henry Rollins, o tio Henry, era um caso perdido, em sua opinião. A princípio, ele chegara a enganá-la com seu jeito alegre e receptivo, mas em breve Hermione percebeu que se iludira com ele. Tio Henry fazia de tudo para aparentar uma riqueza que estava longe de possuir. É lógico que a tutela da sobrinha lhe caíra dos céus, e ele logo se pusera a promover festas e recepções em casa, sob o pretexto de apresentá-la à sociedade. Oferecia caviar, champanhe, contratava orquestras regionais, tudo para impressioná-la. Deslumbrada com o tratamento régio que lhe era dispensado, Hermione não protestara, mais tarde, embora convencida de que as atenções do tio eram apenas interesseiras, achou muito mais cômodo não brigar. Nessa noite, quando descobrira que tio Henry con­vidara uma única pessoa para jantar, rebelara-se pela primeira vez. Por­que o convidado era o tal sócio do tio, Ronald. Assim, pegara o carro e fugira do desagradável jantar a três.

O destino levara-a para um bar insignificante, numa rua insignificante da parte mais insignificante da cidade. E ali ela conhecera um homem que lhe abrira os olhos e fizera-a enxergar aquilo em que se transformara: uma criança débil e submissa, tímida demais para lutar pelo que era seu.

Bem, ainda estava em tempo de virar a mesa. E era isso, exatamente, o que pretendia fazer. A partir daquela noite.

Harry fascinara-a. Só de pensar no modo manso e firme com que ele a livrara do incômodo galanteador, seu corpo vibrava de prazer. As mãos morenas e quentes enlaçando-lhe a cintura, os olhos de esmeralda lapidado, o sorriso breve, quase imperceptível, todas essas lembranças faziam com que seu coração disparasse.

Mas ele não gostava de mulheres ricas. Chamara-a de debutante algumas vezes, numa clara alusão às mocinhas milionárias que eram apresentadas pela primeira vez à sociedade em bailes luxuosos. Era evidente que não havia o menor interesse dele em conhecê-la melhor, uma vez que nem sequer lhe perguntara onde ela morava e qual era seu nome de família.

E quem era Harry, afinal? Capataz de uma fazenda. Era tudo o que descobrira.

Hermione suspirou. Sabia que nunca esqueceria o bonito moreno que lhe abrira os olhos na noite mais memorável de sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II 

Hermione parou de escrever e olhou em torno, satisfeita. O pessoal trabalhava em silêncio, e o escritório oferecia-lhe um mundo agradável de paz e segurança. Vivera duas semanas tumultuadas desde que começara a trabalhar, mas valera a pena. Seu primeiro emprego!

E toda essa mudança, devia-a a Harry. Naquela noite, ele lhe ensinara como achar dentro de si mesma o respeito próprio, o orgulho e a confiança. E agora, ali estava ela, mergulhada num mar de papéis e documentos, atolada de serviço, mas feliz. Tornara-se independente, e assim permaneceria até receber a herança dos pais.

Não fora fácil, entretanto. Tudo começara no escritório de Barry Holman, o advogado encarregado da herança; Hermione, decidida a declarar independência de tio Henry, fora perguntar se tinha direito a retirar mensalmente uma pequena quantia para se sustentar até completar a maioridade. E a resposta fora um solene e redondo não.

— O quê!? — exclamou ela, estarrecida. — Está me dizendo que não tenho direito a nenhum centavo, a menos que meu tio me dê a... a sua "sagrada" permissão?

— Infelizmente é assim, minha cara. Talvez você ache injusto, mas foi essa a decisão de seus pais.

— Não acredito. — murmurou ela, chocada. — Não quero depender de tio Henry, sr. Holman. É humilhante demais!

— Bem, você entrou aqui falando em procurar trabalho. Talvez seja essa a saída. A secretária de meu amigo Justin Ballenger está de licença de gravidez. Por que não tenta ir até lá e se oferecer para substituí-la? Posso recomendá-la a Justin, se quiser.

A inesperada oferta ajudou-a a recobrar o ânimo. Hermione sorriu, esperançosa e agradecida, para o advogado, cujos olhos castanhos denotavam compreensão. E, a julgar pela foto que repousava sobre a escrivaninha, era um homem feliz no casamento,

— Obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil. Claro que aceito!

— Entende alguma coisa de gado, Hermione?

Ela hesitou.

— Para dizer a verdade, não. Mas sou ótima aprendiz, garanto!

— Não duvido. Sabe bater à máquina?

—Ah, isso eu sei. E lidar com computadores também, arquivo, agendas. Fiz o curso completo antes de deixar o colégio.

— Ótimo! Parece que vem a propósito, porque não é fácil encontrar quem se disponha a trabalhar por pouco tempo. A secretária dos Bal­lenger deve voltar logo da licença, e por isso...

— Dos Ballenger? Não é um só?

— Dois. Justin tem um irmão que trabalha com ele. — Holman escreveu uma nota rápida e entregou-lhe o papel. — Tome o endereço. Procure Justin ou Calhoun e diga que foi recomendada por mim. Você vai gostar, Hermione, tenho certeza.

Ela se levantou e apertou a mão do advogado.

—Obrigada, sr. Holman. Qualquer coisa será melhor do que depender de meu tio.

— Henry não é má pessoa, Hermione. Ele... Bom, pode ser que ele tenha algum plano em mente para seu futuro.

— Com certeza. — murmurou ela, sentindo um calafrio na espinha. O modo como o tio a atirava nos braços do amigo solteirão dava-lhe nos nervos. — Sr. Holman, meu tio tem cuidado bem de meus negócios? Já faz dois meses que ele assumiu minha tutela.

— Não sei ainda. Pedi-lhe a folha de contabilidade, mas ele se recusa a me dar qualquer informação antes de você chegar à maioridade.

— Não estou gostando disso. — volveu ela, aflita. — Uma vez, papai mencionou que eu tinha pelo menos dois milhões de dólares no banco. Será que tio Henry... já gastou tudo?

— Nem haveria tempo para isso. — O advogado riu, abrindo-lhe a porta. — Sossegue, Hermione, tudo dará certo. Vá procurar os irmãos Ballenger em meu nome. E boa sorte!

Foi Justin Ballenger que a recebeu. Não era um homem bonito, mas cortês e gentil.

— Faço questão de frisar que o emprego é temporário, para evitar desapontamento futuro de sua parte. Nossa secretária, Nita, deverá voltar dentro de uns dois meses.

— Já vim prevenida sobre isso, sr. Ballenger, e não me importo. Esses dois meses serão suficientes para eu aprender a viver sozinha. Eu... hã... morava com meu tio, mas a situação... não estava muito confortável para mim.

Sem saber como, Hermione viu-se contando para Justin Ballenger a história de sua vida.

- Pelo que vejo, seu tio é um homem mercenário. — sentenciou ele, depois de ouvir o breve relato de Hermione. — A senhorita tomou a decisão correta, em minha opinião. E peça a Barry que fique de olho nos seus negócios.

— Já pedi, obrigada. O senhor... vai guardar segredo disso, não é?

— Lógico! Esse assunto diz respeito somente a você, Hermione. No que me toca, você é uma garota pobre que teve uma pequena desavença com a família e veio me pedir emprego. Está bem assim?

— Perfeito. — sorriu ela, aliviada. — Na verdade, eu sou mesmo pobre, uma vez que a herança está vinculada. Mas é por pouco tempo. Não que eu ligue muito para dinheiro, isso não. Por mim, mil vezes viver numa cabana ao lado de quem amo a morar num palácio com um ilustre desconhecido.

— É uma moça sensata, Hermione. Shelby e eu também pensamos do mesmo modo. Não somos pobres, mas se fôssemos, não faria a menor diferença. Temos um ao outro, temos nossos filhos. O destino foi bondoso conosco.

Hermione sorriu, porque conhecia a história do casamento de Shelby com Justin. Era uma linda história de amor, e com final feliz. Sem saber por que, seu pensamento voou para Harry.

— Talvez um dia eu tenha essa mesma sorte, sr. Ballenger.

— Será bem merecida. Bom, Hermione, o cargo já é seu. Bem vinda a bordo de nossa equipe! Venha, quero apresentá-la ao meu irmão.

Calhoun Ballenger, alto e louro, estudava com atenção a papelada espalhada sobre a escrivaninha.

— Esta é Hermione Granger, substituta de Nita, — anunciou Justin. — Hermione, este é meu irmão Calhoun.

— É um prazer, srta. Granger. — O louro estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu com sinceridade genuína. — Quem vai gostar da novidade é minha mulher Gina. Ela tem passado uns dias "quentes" por aqui, tentando nos ajudar. Mas não é fácil cuidar de três capetas, da casa e de nosso escritório ao mesmo tempo!

— Realmente. — Hermione riu. — É muita coisa para uma mulher só!

Nesse momento, uma mulher jovem e bonita entrou esbaforida, equi­librando uma pilha de pastas, os cabelos ruivos despenteados. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos de Hermione por alguns instantes, curiosos.

— Oh, por favor, por favor, diga que aceita! — implorou ela, com tanto fervor que Hermione se pôs a rir perdidamente. — De minha parte, eu tenho um suborno para você infalível: trufas de chocolate feitas em casa...

— Não é preciso. — cortou Hermioen, divertida. — Já aceitei substituir Nita até ela voltar.

— Aleluia! — gritou Gina, jogando as pastas sobre a escrivaninha. Depois voltou-se com ternura para o marido. — Hoje vou fazer um jantar especial para você, amor.

— E o que está fazendo aqui ainda? — explodiu ele, feliz, enquanto piscava um olho para Hermione. — Gina faz os melhores quiches do Texas. Não, do mundo! E eu venho comendo cachorro-quente há uma semana por causa deste bendito escritório... Meu estômago anda em pandarecos!

— E o meu também. — acrescentou Gina, risonha, puxando Hermione pela mão. — Venha, querida. Vou lhe emprestar um pouco de minha sabedoria, para você não se sentir muito perdida aqui dentro.

As duas deixaram os homens conversando e foram para a saleta que dali em diante seria de Hermione. Gina fez um breve resumo das tarefas, explicando como preencher formulários e controlar a ração do gado no computador.

— Do jeito como você explicou parece simples. — disse Hermione, ao cabo de meia hora. — Mas deve ser mais complicado, não é?

— Bem mais. — admitiu Gina. — Especialmente quando se tem de lidar com clientes como H. J. Potter. Homem exigente está aí, capaz de fazer um santo perder a paciência.

— Quem é ele?

— Um... fazendeiro de gado, digamos assim. Mas ele lida com gado de terceiros. É também o conselheiro da Associação Mesa Blanca.

— Já ouvi falar em Mesa Blanca. É uma associação de criadores, não é?

— Exato. Mas não me interprete mal, H. J. é excelente profissional, e por isso mesmo, exigentíssimo. Uma vez ele viu um vaqueiro tocando as reses com vara de gancho e foi um deus-nos-acuda. Pulou na garganta do homem, rolaram em cima dos trilhos do trem... Foi um carnaval. Ele verifica a qualidade dos grãos que fornecemos, a porcentagem de melaço, e é capaz de brigar por diferenças mínimas. Em resumo, H. J. não faz muita questão de facilitar nosso trabalho.

— É rico?

— Não. Seu poder vem apenas da inesgotável capacidade profissional. Tem um temperamento esquentado, mas os criadores sabem que não existe ninguém melhor para cuidar do gado. Ai de quem se atreve a discutir com ele!

A descrição de Gina trouxe à cabeça de Hermione, sem que ela soubesse por quê, a lembrança de uma noite mágica e inesquecível. Por mais de uma vez ela voltara ao pequeno bar onde encontrara Harry, mas não tivera coragem de entrar, não queria dar a impressão de que estava à caça dele. O que, em última análise, seria a expressão exata da verdade.

— Esse Potter é casado? — quis saber.

— E que mulher teria coragem de se casar com essa fera? O casamento do pai deixou-o amargurado e cheio de preconceitos contra nós, as do chamado sexo frágil. H. J. andou brincando de playboy durante algum tempo, mas acabou assentando a cabeça. O presidente da Mesa Blanca já anunciou que vai passar o cargo para alguém de capacidade, e todos logo pensaram em H. J. Contudo, outra exigência do presidente é que seu substituto seja casado e tenha filhos, portanto nosso herói está riscado da lista. — Gina soltou uma risada alegre. — Não posso imaginar H. J. como um pacato chefe de família! A única criança que vai existir na vida dele, na minha opinião, é o sobrinho que mora em Houston, filho da irmã.

— Nossa, o homem deve mesmo ser difícil...

— Sempre foi. Eu, porém, dou o devido desconto, afinal, o casamento e a morte do pai deixaram cicatrizes profundas na alma de H. J. Meu Justin até que compreende melhor o problema, mas Calhoun... Quando meu cunhado e ele se encontram, sai até faísca.

— Já estou com medo de encontrar esse cidadão. H. J. costuma vir sempre ao escritório?

— A cada quinze dias, e nunca falha. Traz sempre uma lista de reclamações consigo.

— Ainda bem que não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo!

Gina riu alto.

— De qualquer modo, você nem precisa conversar com ele. Quem o atende é Justin ou Calhoun.

— Ah, já estou respirando melhor...

O primeiro dia foi ao mesmo tempo cansativo e produtivo. Hermione apren­deu a separar os lotes de rebanho, catalogar as fichas individuais de cada rês, modificar o balanceamento da ração de acordo com a variação de peso dos animais. Teve as primeiras noções de serviços veterinários, além de controle de vacinas, e no fim do dia já preenchia os formulários com rapidez e eficiência. A tarefa mais tediosa era preparar extensos relatórios diários para cada cliente, dando conta minuciosa do que acon­tecera com cada rês.

À medida que os dias se passavam, Hermione foi ganhando mais confiança no que fazia, incentivada pelos elogios de Justin e Calhoun. Cultivava a esperança de um dia rever Harry, pois ele também lidava com gado. Se a fazenda onde trabalhava cuidava bem dos animais, decerto utilizaria os serviços do escritório, pelo menos no que tocava a rações.

Desejava contar-lhe o quanto fora importante àquela noite em sua vida. A conversa com Harry alargara-lhe o horizonte e dera-lhe a tão sonhada independência pela primeira vez. De moça tímida e medrosa, Hermione se transformara numa mulher segura, e agora queria demonstrar sua gratidão. Por diversas ocasiões, ensaiou perguntar a Gina se ela conhecia alguém chamado Harry, mas recuava sempre, sabendo que a nova amiga, decididamente, não era freqüentadora de bares de estrada.

O tio tentara demovê-la da idéia de ir morar sozinha, mas Hermione se mostrara irredutível.

— Não, tio Henry, não quero mais depender de você. E, por favor, faça o quanto antes um relatório da contabilidade de meus negócios para o sr. Holman.

Ao ver a expressão aborrecida e indecisa do tio, a desconfiança de Hermione aumentou. No dia seguinte, ela telefonou para o advogado:

— Sr. Hollman, meu tio tem autoridade absoluta sobre minha herança? Em outras palavras, ele pode tirar o quanto quiser da conta sem me avisar nada?

— A procuração dele é limitada, Hermione. Não se aflija tanto, seu tio deve estar agindo dentro da lei.

Ela ficou na mesma. O tio era astuto o suficiente para saber como se manter "dentro da lei" e, ao mesmo tempo, dissipar sua fortuna.

A pilha de papéis que encontrou em cima da mesa naquela manhã desviou sua atenção até a hora do almoço. Hermione desceu para comer um sanduíche, e quando voltou ouviu uma discussão acalorada vindo do gabinete de Calhoun.

— Seja mais razoável! — a voz irritada de Calhoun reboou pelo corredor.

— Você é que não está sendo razoável! — a outra voz, igualmente inflamada, eriçou os cabelos de Hermione. — E se quiser que eu continue utilizando seus serviços, comece a tratar do gado sob minha responsabi­lidade como eu exijo!

— Mas o que você quer, homem de Deus? Que eu ponha um guardanapo em volta do pescoço desses bichos e lhes dê a ração na boca com colher e garfo?

— Quero que os animais sejam tratados com humanidade, nada mais.

— É o que estamos fazendo!

— Desde quando choques elétricos significam tratar com humanidade? As reses ficam assustadiças, comem menos e acabam doentes.

— Por que não se inscreve na Associação Protetora de Animais?

— Já faço parte de duas.

A porta se abriu com violência, e Hermione, tremula, ergueu os olhos. Aquela voz...

Sim, só a voz dele poderia deixá-la naquele estado. Harry. Alto, moreno, os olhos cintilantes e claros contrastando admiravelmente com as sobrancelhas bastas e negras.

Hermione sentiu vontade de dançar de alegria, mas seu sorriso morreu quando ele franziu a testa ao vê-la. Parecia contrariado, e com cara de poucos amigos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Substituindo Nita.

— O quê! Não me diga que agora precisa trabalhar para viver?! - Hermione se encolheu, intimidada. Sabia que Harry tinha gostado da festa tanto quanto ela, e não podia compreender a razão de tanta agressividade.

— Bem, eu... Sim, preciso.

— É uma queda e tanto. — Os olhos de esmeralda indicavam incredulidade patente. — Ainda se exibe pela cidade com o Mercedes?

— Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou Calhoun. Harry tirou uma baforada do cigarro com toda a calma.

— De vista.

— Nesse caso, vou voltar para meu gabinete. Passe bem, H. J. -Harry esperou que a porta se fechasse atrás de Calhoun antes de falar.

— Você anda rondando aquele bar com regularidade.

Hermione baixou a vista, encabulada. Não tinha como negar, de fato fora ao bar algumas vezes, na esperança de encontrá-lo. Sua intenção era agradecer-lhe os conselhos e contar que tinha declarado independência por causa dele. Harry, contudo, interpretara aquela atitude à sua maneira.

— Foi lá que você descobriu que eu tinha negócios com os Ballenger?— Sem dar tempo para ela responder, continuou, num tom abertamente hostil. — Não adianta, moça. Eu avisei naquela noite, e repito agora: não quero saber de debutantes enrolando minha vida. Quis se dar ao trabalho de procurar emprego aqui só para me encontrar, o problema é seu. Desista e volte para seu caviar com champanhe. Você é bonitinha, mas eu estou fora do mercado. Entendeu ou quer que explique melhor?

Em meio à confusão que se instalou em seu cérebro, Hermione conseguiu manter a aparência serena.

— Fui recomendada para este cargo pelo meu advogado, o sr. Holman. — explicou, enquanto escondia as mãos tremulas sob a pilha de docu­mentos. — Não posso tocar num só tostão da minha herança antes de completar vinte e um anos, e este era o único emprego disponível em Jacobsville. Uma vez que estou morando sozinha, preciso pagar meu aluguel e minha alimentação. Quanto a ir ao bar, é verdade. Minha intenção era procurá-lo para... para dizer que você mudou minha vida. Que eu estou aprendendo a sair da redoma sozinha e... e que estou agradecida pelo que você me ensinou.

Harry não amoleceu. Ao contrário, suas mandíbulas se contraíram e seu olhar ganhou um brilho de aço gelado.

— Não preciso dos elogios nem da idolatria de uma adolescente. Em todo o caso, se isso a faz feliz, aceito seus agradecimentos.

A voz zombeteira soava como chicote nos ouvidos de Hermione. Que boba fora! Chegara até a sonhar com esse reencontro, planejara contar tudo o que aprendera e mostrar, orgulhosa, o recibo do primeiro aluguel. A atitude protetora e firme de Harry naquela noite fizera com que ela se sentisse mulher, estranhamente mulher. Despertara nela a vontade de vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo. Contudo, Harry deixava claro que não pre­cisava de sua afeição. Havia honestidade em sua atitude, sem dúvida. Mas essa honestidade doía-lhe fundo na alma.

— Fique sossegado. — disse, com um sorriso forçado. — Não tenho nenhuma intenção de correr atrás de ninguém. A única coisa que eu queria era agradecer-lhe.

— Já agradeceu.

— Eu... estou aqui só por algum tempo, até Nita se recuperar. E quando eu receber a herança, vou embora para a Geórgia. Vou mesmo, garanto!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não lhe pedi nenhuma explicação, debutante.

— Então com licença.

Hermione fingiu concentrar-se no computador, mas seus olhos ardiam como brasa e os números se embaralhavam na tela. Sentiu as mãos pesadas e frias, mas forçou-as a acionar o teclado, timbrando em não erguer mais a cabeça.

Harry não se fez de rogado para sair. Em poucos segundos, tudo o que sobrava dele na sala era o aroma penetrante de tabaco e couro.

— Hermione, preciso sair por uma ou duas horas. — avisou Calhoun, deixando o gabinete. — Explique a Justin quando ele chegar, sim?

— Pois não.

Calhoun estacou, surpreso. Não era preciso ser psicólogo para saber que a moça estava sofrendo, e bastante.

— Não se deixe abater pelas palavras dele, querida. Eu mesmo custei a perceber que o diabo não é tão feio como o pintam. Tive umas duas ou três brigas com esse homem, das feias, mas acabei descobrindo que não vale a pena. Ele não sabe ser gentil com ninguém, faz parte de sua personalidade. É uma simples questão de aceitá-lo como é.

— Ele me tirou de uma situação difícil, e eu só queria agradecer, mas houve um mal-entendido. Deus, o homem pensa que eu vim trabalhar aqui só para vê-lo!

Calhoun soltou uma gargalhada.

— Pois fique sabendo que você não seria a primeira, minha cara. Muitas tentaram essa manobra, acredite! O pior é que quanto mais ele rosna, mais as mulheres se assanham. É natural, pois é bonitão, livre e desimpedido. Além do mais, estamos diante de um gênio brilhante. Seu trabalho na Mesa Blanca é assombroso.

— Mesa Blanca? — repetiu ela, aérea. As peças do quebra-cabeças começaram a se ajustar nos lugares certos. — Mesa Blanca?

— Mas como é isso? Vocês não se conheciam então? Bem, esse furacão que saiu daqui atende pelo nome de H. J. Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III 

Hermione conseguiu transpor com bravura o resto da tarde, demonstrando alegria e animação. Por dentro, porém, sentia-se um deserto desprovido de vida. Alimentara esperanças de que Harry tivesse se interessado por ela, mas a atitude dele indicara-lhe, com incrível eficiência, que quanto mais depressa desistisse da idéia, melhor.

Quando finalmente descobrira que ele era o célebre H. J. Potter, o choque não fora tão grande assim. A descrição de Gina encaixava-se como luva em Harry, e ela se surpreendia por não ter desconfiado antes que ambos eram a mesma pessoa.

Mais tarde, por meio de perguntas discretas, descobrira que Harry era primeiro nome do temido cliente. E começara a compreender a razão de todos do escritório não apreciarem as breves visitas dele. Que homem difícil e imprevisível!

Na noite em San Moreno, Hermione experimentara uma doçura indescri­tível, e julgara que ele tivesse sentido o mesmo. Ao que tudo indicava, porém, esses sentimentos haviam partido apenas de seu lado.

Bom, o remédio era esquecer os sonhos dourados e tentar se concentrar no trabalho. Já tinha problemas o suficiente com que se preocupar, e não precisava de mais um na vida.

O destino, contudo, parecia conspirar contra ela. No dia seguinte, atraída por uma lanchonete limpa e arejada, Hermione resolveu entrar para almoçar. E deu de cara com H. J. Potter assim que apanhou a bandeja e sentou-se no único lugar vazio. Foi presenteada com um olhar venenoso e uma careta de desgosto que transformaram sua espinha em sorvete.

— Eu avisei ontem e repito agora, moça. Não gosto de ser perseguido.

Hermione ficou escarlate com a frase cortante, dita num volume alto o bastante para todos se virarem, espantados. Seus olhos mel fitaram-no, arregalados, e seus lábios começaram a tremer.

-Eu não sabia que você estava aqui... — começou, morta de ver­gonha.

— Não mesmo? — O sorriso dele era a personificação do desprezo.

- Para começar, meu carro está estacionado no pátio. E, para terminar, não sou tão pequeno assim para não ser notado. Desista, debutante. Não gosto de crianças mimadas, portanto pare de me seguir. Entendido?

Assim dizendo, Harry engoliu o café, levantou-se e saiu sem olhá-la. Hermione afundou o nariz no prato, rezando para que o chão se abrisse e a tragasse ali mesmo. A comida descia como serragem pela sua gar­ganta, e por fim ela largou o prato pela metade, amaldiçoando a hora em que entrara naquela lanchonete. Nunca mais voltaria ali, nunca mais!

Foi com dificuldade que retomou o serviço. Seguir Harry pela cidade, com efeito! Se nem sabia que carro ele tinha! Naquela noite H. J. estava com uma caminhonete velha, não um carro. E no estaciona­mento não havia nenhuma caminhonete igual à dele.

Bem, paciência. Harry que pensasse o que quisesse, mas um dia a verdade viria à tona. Ela "não" estava caçando ninguém, muito menos H. J. Potter.

Na tarde seguinte, Gina surgiu no escritório e fez-lhe um convite.

— Hoje há um baile beneficente no clube. Sei que está em cima da hora, mas você não quer ir conosco?

— Será que meu tio vai estar presente?

— Duvido. E que diferença faz? Vamos, Hermione, você merece se divertir um pouco. Quero apresentá-la a alguém no baile. Alguém solteiro, simpático e rico o suficiente para não se importar com sua herança.

— Hã... E o sr. Potter? - Gina fez uma careta.

— É, eu soube o que aconteceu no Cole's. Que situação, hein? Mas não se preocupe, ele não é homem de bailes.

— Ainda bem! Engraçado, Gina, na primeira vez que nos encon­tramos ele foi tão gentil, que não dá para acreditar. Mudou por completo comigo. Julga que eu ando atrás dele, imagine!

— Você não é o tipo de H. J., querida. Sua fortuna basta para assustá-lo. Sem falar na diferença de idade, porque ele está na casa dos trinta e tantos. E vive dizendo que não gosta de mulheres muito jovens.

— Para mim ele não gosta de nenhuma mulher. — replicou Hermione, com um suspiro. — Especialmente de mim. Mas eu não estava atrás dele, juro!

— Não se aborreça com isso.

— Tem certeza que ele não vai ao baile?

— Absoluta.

Quando Gina, Calhoun e Hermione entraram no majestoso edifício, o baile já começara. Jóias faiscavam sob os imensos lustres de cristal, e a orquestra tocava com entusiasmo, embalando os pares que deslizavam sobre a pista iluminada. Hermione escolhera um vestido longo de seda branca, preso a um dos ombros por um broche de esmeralda e brilhantes. Os cabelos presos num coque e o outro ombro nu conferiam-lhe elegância e leveza.

Logo na entrada, Gina e Calhoun encontraram um casal amigo, e Hermione, que tinha sede, resolveu deixá-los ali e ir em busca de refresco. Onde encontrar um garçom no meio daquela multidão? Correu os olhos em torno, caminhando distraída, e...

— Oh, desculpe. — murmurou, armando seu melhor sorriso. Que morreu imediatamente.

— Outra vez? — cuspiu Harry. — Por Deus, você tem radar ou o quê?

Hermione nem respondeu. Deu-lhe as costas e voltou para Gina, decidindo que não tinha mais sede nenhuma. Nada, nem mesmo água pura, conseguiria naquele momento atravessar o nó que se formara em sua gar­ganta.

Percebendo a perturbação da amiga, Gina voltou-se em tempo de vislumbrar a silhueta maciça e elegante que se afastava.

— Céus, querida, me perdoe, sim? Juro que eu não sabia que ele viria. Inacreditável! Até onde sei, H. J. odeia bailes. Bom, fique perto de nós por enquanto. Conosco você está salva.

— Não foi sua culpa, Gina. — murmurou ela, recobrando o fôlego perdido. — Azares do destino, creio...

— Imbecil emproado! — sibilou a amiga. — Se ele fosse menos importante como cliente, eu iria até lá para lhe dizer umas poucas e boas. Ah, lá está nosso salvador em pessoa. Draco!

Um homem magro e louro virou-se ao chamado de Gina. Tinha os olhos azuis e travessos como os de um moleque prestes a aprontar uma traquinagem.

— Ora, que surpresa deliciosa! — exclamou ele, não se dando ao trabalho de esconder a admiração pela linda moça que acompanhava Gina. — As deusas gregas resolveram descer à terra hoje, pelo que vejo. Por favor, moça, reserve uma valsa para mim antes de voltar para o Olimpo.

— Esta é Hermione Granger, a nova secretária de Justin e Calhoun. — apre­sentou Gina, rindo. — Hermione, este é Draco Malfoy, presidente da associação local de criadores.

— E um prazer, sr. Malfoy. — disse ela, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Draco, por favor.

— Draco. — sorriu ela, enlevada com o olhar franco e admirativo. — Pelo visto, todos aqui têm o mesmo objetivo, não é mesmo? Gado, quero dizer.

— Eu cresci numa fazenda. Trabalho numa firma de contadores, mas meus pais ainda mantêm uma grande criação de Santa Gertrudes.

— Não entendo muito disso, mas estou aprendendo depressa.

— Bem, minha amiga vai ficar por sua conta, Draco. — anunciou Gina. — Cuide bem dela. Principalmente, mantenha-a afastada de H. J. O homem pensa que ela quer laçá-lo a qualquer custo!

— Mesmo? — Draco voltou-se para Hermione, um brilho divertido brincando nos olhos azuis. — Por que não tenta me laçar em vez dele? Sou um partido muito mais atraente, em minha humilde opinião. Além do mais, você não precisa tomar injeções preventivas antes de sair comigo.

Hermione sorriu, deliciada com a brincadeira sutil. Draco declarara, de modo inequívoco, que para sair com Harry ela teria de tomar injeção contra raiva...

— Vamos dançar? — propôs ele.

— Com prazer.

Hermione deixou-se conduzir para o centro da pista, onde os outros pares dançavam um fox arrastado e dolente. Sabia exatamente onde H. J. Potter se achava, como se de fato possuísse um radar, e fez questão de não olhar para seu lado.

De seu canto, Harry seguia os movimentos graciosos e fluidos de Hermione com os olhos, detestando mais do que nunca seu mais encarniçado inimigo, Draco Malfoy. Não gostava do modo como ele a segurava, nem dos sorrisos luminosos que ela lhe dirigia em resposta.

Não que se importasse com ela, apressou-se a dizer para si mesmo. Hermione significava encrenca, e ainda por cima era mais de dez anos mais nova que ele. Não, não havia lugar para crianças em sua vida, apesar da atração surpreendente que sentira naquela noite em San Moreno. Tinha plena consciência de que fora rude e bruto com a moça, mas não vira outro modo de se livrar da poderosa força que o arrastava até ela, como imã incontrolável.

Hermione era etérea, frágil, linda. Até o nome lhe lembrava fada. Uma criatura tão meiga e delicada só poderia sofrer em suas mãos rudes de capataz. E a reputação do pai agravava ainda mais sua situação. "Outro Potter caçador de ricaças", diriam as línguas maldosas. A esse simples pensamento, Harry tinha náuseas.

E mais náuseas ainda tinha quando via as mãos de Draco enlaçando a cintura fina de Hermione. Diabos, por que viera ao baile? Desgostoso, serviu-se de outra dose de uísque.

— Diga a verdade. Você está mesmo atrás de Harry? - Hermione sorriu e encarou com firmeza o par.

— Que pergunta! Lógico que não. Ele é que está com mania de grandeza, creio.

— Foi o que pensei. Tal pai, tal filho, já diz o sábio ditado.

— Como assim?

Draco obrigou-a a dar uma viravolta graciosa, recebendo-a de volta com um passo impecável. Era excelente dançarino, e não se fazia de rogado para demonstrar sua perícia.

— Depois que a mãe de Harry morreu, James Potter atolou-se em dívidas de toda a espécie, chegando ao ponto de quase perder a fazenda de gado. Minha tia era jovem, simples e tímida, meio feiosa. E muito rica também. James então começou a assediá-la abertamente, e ela, muito bobinha e inexperiente, acabou caindo nas malhas da sedução. Ficou grávida e, está claro, casou-se com ele. Minha tia adorava James. Beijava as pedras por onde ele passava, era uma paixão sem remédio. Pouco a pouco, porém, ela foi descobrindo a verdadeira razão que movera James a seduzi-la. Quando se convenceu, a coitada não conseguiu continuar a viver. E se matou.

— Meu Deus! — murmurou Hermione, chocada.

— James Potter nem se deu ao trabalho de comparecer ao enterro. Devia estar celebrando em algum bar, creio. Morreu alguns anos mais tarde, e acredite em mim, ninguém sentiu.

— Harry não tem culpa dos atos do pai. — arriscou ela, com timidez.

— O sangue é o mesmo. — replicou Draco, como se dissesse a frase mais justa do inundo. — E você é rica.

— Ele me detesta!

— Puro charme, minha querida. H. J. não perdoa nenhuma mulher rica que lhe atravesse o caminho.

— É mesmo? — Hermione começou a se irritar. — E quantas ele já teve?

— A vida amorosa de Harry não me interessa — foi a resposta seca e tensa.

"Se não interessa, como sabe tanto a respeito?", indagou-se ela em silêncio.

— Vocês não devem ser grandes amigos, pelo visto.

— Nós discordamos em quase tudo, Hermione, principalmente no que diz respeito às ridículas teorias de Harry sobre criação de gado. — O riso de Draco, de repente, soou estridente e desagradável aos ouvidos dela. — Você tem razão, querida. Nós não somos, em definitivo, grandes amigos.

Depois dessa conversa, a animação de Hermione diminuiu. Compreendia agora toda a situação com nitidez cristalina, e essa compreensão tira­va-lhe metade do prazer. Contudo, não se recusou a dançar nenhuma vez. Foi par de solteiros, casados e desquitados, todos elogiando-lhe a beleza e a elegância.

Quando, muito mais tarde, os convidados começaram a se dispersar, Hermione notou, surpreendida, que Harry não fora embora. Continuava de pé ao lado da pista, conversando com amigos, o eterno copo de uísque nas mãos.

A orquestra deu início a uma música lenta e apaixonada. A letra era bonita, e falava dos desencontros e desenganos de um amor impossível. Súbito, Harry surgiu do nada e arrebatou-a nos braços, levando-a para o meio da pista. Atônita, muda e feliz, Hermione deixou-se flutuar no­vamente no mundo da fantasia. Era impressionante como se sentia bem nos braços de Harry. Aquela, sim, era a sua casa.

Por fim, encontrou a voz e a serenidade.

— Essa não foi uma boa idéia, Sr. H. J. Potter. Porque eu vou pensar que você está me encorajando a caçá-lo mais um pouco.

— Não, esse perigo já passou. A estas alturas, seu interesse por mim diminuiu bastante, aposto. Draco Malfoy deve ter enchido seus ou­vidos com minha história, não foi assim?

Hermione baixou o olhar. Por trás da camisa fina, os pêlos negros do peito de Harry convidavam-na a encostar a cabeça neles, a experimentar sua textura. Que devia ser muito, muito sedosa.

— É, ele contou uma ou duas coisinhas, sim. - Harry sacudiu-a de leve, sorrindo.

— Ei, que é que há? Está dura como uma tábua. Solte-se, vamos. Você não corre perigo nenhum comigo, calma. Pelo menos não aqui, diante de meia Jacobsville.

Hermione não ergueu a vista, apenas, por precaução, desviou-a do peito de Harry.

— Você já disse, com toda a clareza, o que pensa de mim. Se não me quer nos seus calcanhares, pode ao menos me explicar por que me convidou para dançar? Por que, em nome dos céus?

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nela por um longo momento.

— Você não sabe?

Deus, os lábios dele estavam tão próximos. E tão longe.

— Acho que sei. É uma provocação a Draco.

— É o que pensa?

— Bem, que mais pode ser? Escute, não quero ser usada como instrumento de vingança de ninguém.

Os dedos de Harry acariciaram-lhe o ombro nu, produzindo uma sensação deliciosa de calor e aconchego.

— Não sou uma pessoa vingativa, Hermione. E não quero ser acusado de seguir os passos de meu pai.

Havia uma nota angustiada na voz de Harry. Hermione fechou os olhos, inebriada pelo aroma masculino que lhe chegava às narinas.

— Ainda falta algum tempo para eu ficar rica. — murmurou, assombrada com a própria ousadia. — Por enquanto, não passo de uma simples secretária.

— Compreendo. E durante esse tempo você será de meu nível. Nada de Mercedes, nada de talões de cheque, nada de mansões ou iates.

— É o que estou tentando dizer, sim. — Ela se aconchegou mais, entontecida. — Que tal alguns momentos de paixão louca e selvagem? Podemos ir até o vestiário, jogar algumas peles de raposa no chão e...

Dessa vez a risada de Harry foi sincera, a primeira que ela ouvia. Um riso grave, que soou como alegre clarim.

— Eu faço parte da Associação Protetora de Animais.

— Mesmo? É daqueles que protestam contra experiências de laboratório e jogam tinta em quem sai na rua com casacos de pele?

— Meu fanatismo não vai tão longe. — volveu ele, bem-humorado.

— Apenas acredito que os animais merecem ser tratados com respeito, ainda que sejam utilizados em experiências médicas que podem salvar vidas humanas. Quanto aos casacos de pele, penso que uma lei proibindo o abate de animais seria mil vezes mais eficiente que um galão de tinta. Afinal, quem usa peles está compactuando com a matança de animaizinhos bonitos e inofensivos. Você tem casaco de peles?

— Não posso. — foi a vez de Hermione rir. — Sou alérgica. Só de olhar para um, ganho pipocas no rosto.

Ele sorriu e fez um volteio, amparando-a com firmeza.

— Uma milionária sem casaco de peles... Que tragédia!

— Obrigada pela compreensão, mas tenho um ótimo casaco de ve­ludo, e me contento com ele.

Hermione colou-se de novo ao corpo quente e masculino. Uma compulsão doce e estranha levava-a a provocá-lo, a tentá-lo como podia. Súbito, Harry apertou-lhe os quadris com força, puxando-os para si quase com rudeza.

— Tome cuidado comigo, moça. — murmurou, a voz rouca. — Você está uma sereia dentro desse vestido, e meu corpo se desperta com mais facilidade do que imagina. Quer uma prova?

— Não, obrigada. — Hermione afastou o corpo rapidamente. — Basta sua palavra.

— Ora, ora, o que temos agora? Você enrubesceu mesmo ou eu estou vendo coisas?

— Aqui dentro está muito calor.

— Ah, sim, a mesma e velha desculpa. — Harry inclinou-se e encostou o rosto bem escanhoado na face escaldante de Hermione, sussurrando.

— Que desperdício para nós!

— Desperdício? Por quê?

— Porque, minha querida — disse ele, mordiscando-lhe a pontinha da orelha. — eu sou dinamite na cama.

— Não diga. — balbuciou Hermione, num fio de voz. — Verdade?

A mão dele acariciou-lhe a nuca, acompanhando o ritmo dolente da música.

- É o que dizem por aí.

- Não acha que está indo longe demais? Afinal, ainda ontem você armou um escândalo só porque fui comer no mesmo restaurante que o seu...

- Tenho certeza que Draco já lhe explicou meu problema. Sendo rica, você está riscada de minha agenda. Pobre, está na lista dos produtos de alto risco para mim, porque é bonita demais.

— Então minha única saída é plantar você no meio do salão.

— Quer mesmo fazer isso?

O tom de Harry, baixo e quente, derreteu-a por dentro. Devagar, ele a puxou para si, as coxas poderosas pressionando-a. Suas mãos firmaram-lhe a cintura e obrigaram-na a colar o corpo contra o seu. Apesar das camadas de fazenda que os separavam, Hermione pôde senti-lo palpitante, estuante de virilidade e desejo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e embriagadora.

— Gosta de comida chinesa?

Incapaz de falar, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em Houston há um bom restaurante de estrada. Que acha de irmos até lá na sexta-feira?

— Você está me convidando para sair?! Você?

— Por que não? Não espere lagosta nem caviar. Ganho bem, mas não o suficiente para grandes luxos.

— Não fale assim. — pediu ela, magoada. — Não sou desse tipo.

— É, eu sei.— respondeu Harry, acariciando-lhe o queixo. — É por isso que fica tudo mais difícil para mim. Pensa que me diverti tratando-a com grosseria? Não há futuro para nós, pequenina.

Os olhos verdes e atormentados fitaram-na com uma luz diferente. Havia dor e melancolia neles, uma dor maior que o mundo. Mas o momento passou depressa, e Hermione sentiu que ele já se arrependia de tê-la convidado.

— Aceito seu convite. — disse, mais que depressa. — E nada de beijos ao luar na volta, combinado? Como você mesmo falou, não vale a pena começar algo que não podemos terminar.

— Dessa vez, acho que posso terminar.

— Não. Posso arriscar meu estômago com você, mas não meu co­ração.

— Quer dizer que se fizer amor comigo, seu coração estará em perigo?

— Precisamente. Além do mais, não costumo dormir com ninguém no primeiro encontro. Nem no segundo. — juntou rapidamente.

Harry pestanejou, e uma ruga quase imperceptível se formou na testa morena. Não admitia, nem para si mesmo, que a idéia de Hermione nos braços de outros o incomodava. Sem dúvida ela possuía uma legião de admiradores, talvez até fosse mais experiente em sexo do que ele próprio. Mas, de modo inexplicável, a idéia doía-lhe fundo na alma. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se pegou preocupado com o passado amoroso de uma mulher, e essa descoberta desgostou-o profundamente.

— Harry? Que houve?

— Nada.

— Ei, essa resposta é privilégio das mulheres.

— Nada disso, temos tanto direito a evasivas quanto vocês. Sexta-feira, então. Vou buscá-la às seis, está bem?

— Eu não moro mais com tio Henry...

— Sei onde você mora. — cortou ele, muito quieto. — Jantamos à moda chinesa primeiro, e depois você poderá me mostrar tudo o que sabe. Será uma experiência e tanto...

Hermione não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. As últimas palavras de Harry voltava-lhe à mente como fantasma, atormentando-a. Sentia em cada poro que se metera numa encrenca.

Queria-o mais que a própria vida, e um encontro com ele seria o mesmo que achar o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Mas, para ser honesta consigo mesma, Hermione fingira ser algo que não era. E não sabia como deveria agir, caso Harry resolvesse levá-la ao pé da letra.

— Ei, menina, que é que há com você? — perguntou Gina no dia seguinte, assim que bateu os olhos em Hermione. — Que aconteceu?

— Harry me convidou para sair.

— H. J.?! Não me diga! E o preconceito contra mulheres ricas?

— Bom, eu contei a ele que vou continuar pobre por mais duas semanas. Acho que Harry decidiu que por enquanto eu não represento perigo.

— Entendo. — A expressão de Gina denotava franca preocupação. — Querida, não quero parecer intrometida, mas H. J. é um mulherengo incorrigível...

— Sei disso. — atalhou Hermione, com um sorriso apagado. — E não foi difícil perceber, acredite.

— Mas ele também é cavalheiro, lá ao seu modo esquisito. Tome cuidado para não lhe dar corda demais, ou você acaba se enforcando nela.

— Imagino.

— Bom, se isso servir de algum consolo, sei exatamente como se sente. Eu era louca por Calhoun, mas ele gostava de outro tipo de mulher, bem diferente do meu. Nosso caminho até o altar não foi muito florido.

— Ainda assim, ele é louco por você.

- Ah, lá isso é... — Gina riu, feliz. — Mas nem sempre foi desse modo.

- Harry já me avisou mais de uma vez que não quer compromisso nenhum. Contudo, sair com ele para mim é... É como se eu chegasse pertinho do céu, entende?

- Mais do que pensa. — suspirou a outra, lembrando-se do primeiro encontro com Calhoun. — Gosto de você, Hermione, e não quero vê-la machucada. Cuide-se, garota.

Gina encaminhou-se para o gabinete do marido com uma ruga na testa. H. J. era conhecido em Jacobsville como solteirão inveterado, daqueles que têm horror de virgens e fogem só de ouvir mencionar a palavra casamento. E ela seria capaz de apostar a vida na inocência de Hermione. No minuto em que H. J. descobrisse isso, sumiria para sempre da vida dela.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Hermione trabalhou como um autômato. Harry não apareceu nem telefonou, fato que lhe dava uma incômoda sensação de insegurança. Quando a sexta-feira veio e passou em brancas nuvens, ela deixou o escritório certa de que o tão esperado encontro fora es­quecido.

Arrastou-se até o apartamento sem vontade, preparando-se para sofrer mais uma decepção, quando o telefone tocou. Hermione agarrou-se ao receptor como quem se agarra a uma bóia salvadora.

— Alô?

— Vou passar aí daqui a uma hora. Você não esqueceu?

— Claro que não. — a voz dela estava calma, mas sua alma dançava. — Como poderia? Sou louca por comida chinesa, ora essa!

— Hum. Não gostei da ironia, mas entendi o recado. Só se interessa pela comida, não é assim? Até daqui a pouco, então.

Hermione voou para o quarto, livrando-se pelo caminho da saia e da blusa amarrotadas. A única peça decente que possuía para uma noite informal era um conjunto de seda pura, cuja fazenda parecia se liquefazer de tão macia. Só faltava uma etiqueta de luzes pisca-pisca, avisando: "produto caro". Hermione desanimou. Com certeza Harry trincaria os dentes de des­prezo quando o visse. Mas, além de jeans e vestidos longos, só lhe restava esse conjunto mesmo, pois seu guarda-roupa não era muito va­riado. Para contrabalançar a riqueza da seda, resolveu escolher uma blusa simples de algodão bege, além de não usar jóias nem maquiagem.

Quando se olhou ao espelho, suspirou. A seda verde-água combinava com seus olhos, e o efeito final era discreto, mas algo lhe dizia que "ele" não gostaria. Se fosse convidada de novo, o jeito seria investir parte do salário em roupas mais baratas, decidiu. "Se" fosse convidada.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Bem como Hermione temia, a expressão Harry se fe­chou em sombras quando seus olhos pousaram no elegante terninho de seda.

— É um conjunto velho. — gaguejou ela, incoerentemente. Harry enfiou as mãos no bolso do surrado casaco de couro. O terninho de seda contrastava de modo gritante com sua camisa branca, o jeans e as botas bem engraxadas.

— Você está bonita. — disse por fim.

— E luxuosa, não é? — perguntou ela, encabulada. — Desculpe.

— Por quê?

— Bem, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu escolhi esta roupa de seda de propósito.

O sorriso de Harry foi breve e seco.

— Tudo o que vou fazer é levá-la a um restaurante chinês. Nenhum pedido de casamento virá junto com a sobremesa.

Hermione corou outra vez.

— Sei disso.

— Então para que se preocupar com sua aparência? — perguntou ele, dando de ombros. — Uma coisa é sair com alguém, outra, muito diferente, é assumir um compromisso sério. Olhe, vamos deixar isto bem claro antes de mais nada, Hermione. Eu nem de leve admito a possibilidade de existir maior envolvimento entre nós. Mesmo que nos transformemos no casal mais quente do Texas debaixo dos lençóis, ainda assim não existirá compromisso.

Hermione precisou usar de todo o seu poder de controle para não reagir àquela provocação ostensiva.

— Obrigada, estou bem prevenida.

— Ótimo. - Harry circunvagou o olhar, franzindo o sobrolho.

— Seu apartamento é bem simples, não?

— Foi o melhor que consegui com meu salário. — explicou ela, sorrindo. — Não ligo muito para ele. É apenas um lugar para eu dormir e comer à noite.

— Henry não lhe dá uma mesada?

— Tio Henry não é rico, e eu não quero pedir nada a ele. Mesmo porque, daqui a duas semanas, ele entregará meus documentos ao Sr. Holman e eu estarei livre dessa tutela.

Harry não respondeu, mas de repente começou a enxergar certos detalhes que antes lhe haviam passado despercebidos. Se Henry não era rico, como oferecia aquelas recepções grandiosas? Tendo o controle absoluto da fortuna de Hermione, não lhe seria difícil transferir parte para sua conta bancária. Mas ela não parecia preocupada e, afinal de contas, o assunto não lhe dizia respeito. Talvez Hermione, como muitas herdeiras que conhecera, não fizesse idéia do valor do dinheiro.

De repente, percebeu que ficara em silêncio durante mais tempo do que devia. Tirando as mãos dos bolsos, aproximou-se e tomou as de Hermione entre as suas.

— Vamos? — convidou, com um sorriso brilhante.

Hermione nunca imaginara que o simples fato de estar de mãos dadas com um homem poderia ser tão excitante. Enquanto caminhavam, ela expe­rimentava um prazer sensual no contato dos dedos quentes entrelaçados aos seus. Era como deslizar entre nuvens, pensou.

Pararam diante de um Chevrolet verde-garrafa, cujo estado de con­servação era bem melhor que o da caminhonete. Era esse, então, o outro carro dele. Sóbrio e simples, como o dono. Hermione entrou e sentou-se, preferindo não fazer comentários.

De seu lado, Harry lutava bravamente para não sucumbir a sen­sações bem semelhantes às dela. Até agora não compreendia a razão de ter convidado Hermione para esse jantar. Algo o impelira a fazê-lo, algo que o assustava um pouco e o deixava surpreendido. Hermione era delicada, apetitosa mesmo, cheia de contradições. Para Harry, quanto mais difícil um quebra-cabeça, maior o desafio e assim era a personalidade de Hermione. Um enigma. Que pretendia resolver depressa, mesmo que para isso tivesse de levá-la para a cama.

Com certeza, estava diante de uma moça com grande experiência sexual. Como seria o desempenho dos homens milionários na cama? Aguado, no mínimo, a julgar pela falta de imaginação nas mesas de reunião.

Harry sorriu diante da própria intolerância. Sabia que seu pre­conceito contra as pessoas ricas era produto direto da experiência do pai, e não ignorava que havia uma dose exagerada de frustração e in­justiça no seu modo de julgar. Contudo, a atitude de James Potter deixara cicatrizes profundas em sua alma.

Até hoje a lembrança do episódio o magoava. Não tirava da cabeça a figura patética do pai correndo como doido atrás da feia herdeira, uma semana depois de ter enterrado a companheira de vinte anos. Harry presenciara tudo nauseado e desgostoso, e por fim explodira numa briga monumental com o velho. Depois disso, deixara a fazenda e nunca mais falara com ele. Quando James morrera, comparecera ao enterro apenas para cumprir uma formalidade social, mas não derrubara uma única lágrima.

Muito tempo se passou antes que Harry, finalmente, soubesse com detalhes a razão do passo tresloucado do pai: a Fazenda Potter, que pertencia à família havia três gerações, estava a um passo da falência. Para não perdê-la, James buscara a solução mais fácil. Casara-se pelo dinheiro, a fim de que o filho pudesse herdar a propriedade livre de dívidas.

— Você está muito calado hoje. — a voz de Hermione despertou-o das reminiscências. — Arrependido de ter me convidado?

— Não. Apenas dei um mergulho no passado.

— Lembrando o quê?

Ele acendeu um cigarro, os olhos pensativos fixos na estrada.

— Meu pai se desgraçou por minha causa. Casou-se por dinheiro, para que a fazenda ficasse comigo e com meus filhos. Irônico, não acha? Porque nunca hei de me casar, justamente por causa do exemplo que ele me deu.

Hermione cruzou as mãos no colo. Respeitava a dor de Harry, e o fato de ele lhe confidenciar assunto tão pessoal pareceu-lhe um alto elogio.

— Se você não tem filhos, para quem irá seu fazenda?

— Tenho um sobrinho de dez anos, Jeffrey, filho de minha irmã. É uma história comprida, Hermione, e não quero aborrecê-la.

— Não, por favor, conte mais. Onde está sua irmã?

— O pai de Jeffrey morreu num desastre. Lucy, minha irmã, casou-se de novo, mas morreu logo depois. Jeffrey ficou com o padrasto, mas este resolveu se casar de novo, e por isso matriculou o garoto num colégio interno, no mês passado. Em resumo, meu sobrinho está sozinho e infeliz. E odeia o padrasto.

Harry respirou fundo, o semblante carregado.

— Naquela noite em que nos encontramos no bar, eu tinha recebido uma carta de Jeffrey. O menino quer vir para Jacobsville morar comigo.

— Parece uma boa idéia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não há a menor chance, Hermione. Meu cunhado e eu não nos damos bem, e é quase certo que ele não concorde em me dar a custódia do garoto.

— É uma história triste. — disse Hermione, com meiguice. — Jeffrey sente falta da mãe, com certeza.

— Nunca menciona o nome dela.

— Decerto porque sofre.

Houve um curto silêncio. Depois, obedecendo a um impulso, ela acrescentou:

— Eu sofro com a falta de meus pais. Eles morreram num desastre de avião. Não nos víamos com freqüência e não existia um relaciona­mento maravilhoso entre nós, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim eu me sinto muito sozinha.

— Você não morava com eles?

— Oficialmente, sim. O problema é que papai e mamãe adoravam viajar. Não me levavam junto para não atrapalhar meus estudos, e eu acabei me acostumando a ficar sozinha em casa. Isto é, sozinha é modo de dizer. Havia empregados e a governanta, além de uma tia-avó que gostava muito de mim, mas vivia na cama com enxaqueca. Para encurtar, tive uma infância solitária. Principalmente nos feriados.

Hermione não desviou a vista da estrada, embora sentisse um par de olhos curiosos estudando-a com atenção.

— Se um dia eu tiver filhos. — disse, de repente — eles jamais saberão o que é passar o Natal sozinhos. Juro que não!

— É. — comentou Harry, pensativo. — Há coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar.

— Oh, uma lista interminável. Começando e acabando pelo amor. - Para aliviar a atmosfera carregada, ele riu.

— O amor também pode ser comprado, você sabe.

— Não concordo. Podemos comprar a ilusão, o sexo. Mas uma simples sessão de cama não é amor de verdade.

Dessa vez o riso de Harry saiu espontâneo.

— Acho que tem razão, não é mesmo? Dizem que essa experiência é pouco satisfatória. Quanto a mim, não posso opinar, porque nunca tentei, mas creio que não teria nenhum prazer em desfrutar de um corpo pelo qual paguei alguns dólares.

— É assim que eu penso também.

A tensão se dissolveu, e Hermione viu-se mais relaxada e contente. Minutos depois, Harry estacionava num pátio enfeitado com graciosas lan­ternas de papel.

— Chegamos, debutante. Espero que goste.

O restaurante, pequeno e aconchegante, oferecia música suave e ser­viço de primeira qualidade.

— Conte sobre seu emprego, Hermione. — disse ele, servindo chá de jas­mim. — Que tal é ganhar a vida?

Os olhos mel de Hermione ganharam um brilho dourado.

— Confesso que estou adorando. Nunca soube o que era indepen­dência, e a experiência é eletrizante mesmo. Eu havia me acomodado a receber ordens, e nem sabia mais o que era tomar uma decisão. Cheguei a transferir essa dependência para tio Henry, imagine só! Por isso é que insisto em dizer que aquela noite no bar foi decisiva para mim. Você me abriu os olhos, acredite. Fez-me ver que eu podia mudar, se quisesse. E eu não estava brincando quando lhe disse que você tinha desempenhado um papel definitivo nessa mudança.

— E eu, pensando que você tinha arrumado o emprego por minha causa! — Harry sorriu, algo embaraçado. — Não é esnobação minha, Hermione. Já tinha acontecido antes.

— Eu sei. — volveu ela, baixando a vista. — Você não é feio e... e é um homem e tanto. Mas eu não tinha intenção de persegui-lo. Sou orgulhosa demais para isso,

O que provavelmente era a pura verdade. Harry sorriu, apreciando a franqueza direta de Hermione. Gostava também dos modos discretos, da elegância sem alarde. Não era uma mulher estonteante, mas bonita o suficiente para virar a cabeça de qualquer um. E possuía um coração generoso. De repente, ele se pegou imaginando se Jeffrey gostaria dela.

O jantar transcorreu em franca cordialidade. Conversaram sobre po­lítica, cinema, gado, ecologia. Comeram camarões empanados e peixi­nhos diminutos que derretiam na boca. Acima de tudo, riram e brincaram sem que uma sombra de tensão estragasse a noite.

— Você não me contou sobre seu tio. — disse Harry, já no caminho de volta. — Vocês se dão bem?

— Mantemos uma relação polida. Tio Henry anda muito calado e nervoso nos últimos dias, não sei por quê.

Henry Rollins calado? Henry Rollins nervoso? Aí estava uma novi­dade difícil de acreditar.

— Suponha que você herde dois dólares e um pedido de desculpas de Henry. O que faria? - Hermione soltou uma risada.

— Duvido que isso aconteça.

— Mas e se acontecer?

Ela considerou o assunto durante alguns minutos.

— Seria um choque e tanto para mim, porque não estou acostumada a contar dinheiro nem a me privar de presentes. Mas acho que acabaria me habituando. O trabalho não me assusta.

Harry, mais uma vez, apreciou a franqueza e a simplicidade da resposta.

— Para onde vamos? — indagou Hermione, ao notar que ele desviara do caminho principal.

— Quero lhe mostrar minha fazenda. — Harry piscou um olho matreiro. — E meu aviário novo. Tem um feno cheiroso e fresquinho no chão...

Ela entendeu o recado, mas preferiu fingir ignorância.

- Você cria pintinhos? Galinhas?

- Também. De vez em quando gosto de ovos quentes pela manhã.

Harry não acrescentou que o aviário ajudava bastante nas despesas, principalmente na entressafra do gado.

- E a carne que você come?

- Essa eu compro. Gosto demais de animais para abatê-los. Mesa Blanca tem muito gado de corte, mas eu procuro não lidar com esse setor.

A imagem que Hermione tinha de Harry não combinava com o que ouvia. Um amigo dos animais com coração de aço era uma mistura bem pouco homogênea.

— Você tem cães?

— Pencas deles. E gatos. São tantos que às vezes, quando a população aumenta, sou obrigado a distribuir alguns de presente.

— Por que não os solta, simplesmente? - Ele sorriu de leve.

— Porque na rua eles não seriam bem tratados. E você, Hermione, já teve um cachorrinho de estimação?

— Não. — volveu ela, tristonha. — Meus pais detestavam animais. Mamãe teria um chilique se encontrasse um gatinho no meio da mobília Luís 15...

Harry riu alto.

— Pois eu prefiro um gato a uma poltrona de seda.

— Eu também, mil vezes!

Ele achou graça no fervor da resposta. Bom Deus, essa moça era bem diferente do que imaginava!

— Chegamos. Esse é o meu palácio, Hermione.

Era um chalé gracioso de madeira e pedra, erguido no meio de um jardim extremamente bem-cuidado. Sob os jorros prateados da lua, Hemrione divisou canteiros de flores variadas, árvores seculares, caminhos sinuosos de pedregulho orlados de lágrimas-da-noite.

— Meu Deus. — murmurou ela, engasgada. — Que beleza!

— Obrigado.

— É você que trata do jardim?

— Claro. Ninguém mais põe as mãos em minhas plantas. Jardinagem é meu hobby preferido.

Transpuseram uma varanda coberta de hera e primavera, cujos cachos cascateavam, exuberantes, sobre o gradil de madeira. Hermione imaginou Harry sentado na cadeira de balanço, observando o pôr-do-sol naquele pedaço de paraíso, e teve inveja. De vez em quando um mugido cortava o silêncio da noite.

— Você tem gado aqui?

— Santa Gertrudes. Mas só para reprodução, não para abate.

— Ora, que surpresa! — comentou ela, só para provocar. Ele riu e abriu a porta.

A sala era ampla, decorada com sobriedade e bom gosto.

— Hum... Para um solteirão, você ê ótimo dono-de-casa.

— Obrigado, mas o crédito dessa vez não é meu, é da mulher de meu caseiro.

No mesmo instante, uma pontada de ciúme varou o coração de Hermione. Harry, que a observava, soltou uma risada gostosa.

— O nome dela é Dóris. Tem cinqüenta anos e adora o marido.- Hermione enrubesceu. - Ainda bem que ele não acendera as luzes ainda!- Harry girou o comutador e ela se adiantou, a fim de esconder o rubor.

— Cuidado...

Mas já era tarde. Uma bolinha fofa de lá com dentes atacou-a no calcanhar, provocando um salto e um gritinho aflito.

— Deus do céu! — exclamou ela, rindo. — O que é isso? Um tigre em miniatura?

— É Belze, meu gato. É filhote ainda.

— Belze?

— Diminutivo de Belzebu. — explicou ele, com uma careta engraçada. — Deu uma trabalheira danada ao nascer, e não parou até hoje de me dar dor de cabeça. Não imagina o que ele fez com minhas cortinas.

Hermione abaixou-se e tomou-o no colo com cuidado. O animalzinho exa­minou-a com ar solene, os olhos imensos e doces orlados por uma faixa de pêlos negros.

— É lindo!

— Também acho. Ei, cuidado! Ele gosta de seda, e vai acabar com sua roupa. Venha cá, Belze.

Harry esticou o braço para tirá-lo do colo de Hermione, mas esta recuou, surpresa com o comentário.

— Deixe, não tem importância. Gostei de Belze. - Ele parou, tão surpreendido quanto ela.

— Esse terninho deve ter custado uma pequena fortuna. — insistiu, ao cabo de alguns segundos.

E, tornando-lhe o bichano do colo, fechou-o no quarto, sem dar aten­ção aos protestos de Hermione.

— Quer café?

— Aceito, obrigada.

— Fique à vontade então. Volto num minuto.

Hermione tirou o casaco e dedicou-se a inspecionar a sala, cuja decoração era em estilo rústico. Havia muito xadrez escocês, peças de latão polido e vigas de madeira. Gravuras de cavalos puro-sangue e cães de raça pendiam sobre a lareira de pedra bruta. Hermione examinou as peças com interesse, detendo-se por fim diante da fotografia de um menino. Era bastante parecido com Harry, exceto pelos olhos pretos e tristes.

— É Jeffrey.

Harry encostara-se à soleira, aguardando que a água fervesse, e mirava-a em silêncio com seus olhos de esmeralda líquida.

— É parecido com você.

— Sim, porque Lucy se parecia comigo também. Mas os olhos dele são escuros, iguais aos do pai.

— Conte-me mais sobre Jeffrey. — pediu ela. — Do que ele gosta?

— De artes marciais. O forte de meu sobrinho é o Tae Kwon Do.

— Tae...?

— Kwon Do. É uma espécie de jiu-jítsu, só que se baseia nos calcanhares. Essa arte veio da Coréia há pouco tempo, embora seja antiga.

— Ah, eu já sei. Não é aquela que foi incluída nas últimas Olimpíadas?

Ele sorriu, admirado.

— Essa mesma. Jeff tem esperança de participar das Olimpíadas de 96, em Atlanta, e por isso treina todos os dias. É um garoto esforçado.

— O pessoal de Atlanta lutou com bravura para conseguir que esses Jogos se realizassem lá. Tenho uma amiga estudante que se inscreveu na comissão organizadora. Ficou quase maluca, a coitada.

— Você não tem muitas amigas em Jacobsville, não é?

— Tenho Gina Ballenger, que é ótima companheira. E eu me dou muito bem com minhas colegas de escritório.

— Eu quis dizer amigas de seu nível social. - Hermione repôs a fotografia no lugar.

— Nunca tive. Não gosto da conversa delas.

Harry se aproximou devagar. Suas mãos enlaçaram-na pela cintura e puxaram-na com suavidade.

— Sobre o que elas conversam? — perguntou, beijando-a de leve no queixo.

— Dormir com homens. — Hermione deixou escapar uma risadinha nervosa. — Esse é o assunto principal. Além de não me agradar, acho um suicídio sair por aí e dormir com qualquer um. Basta escolher o parceiro errado e... e...

— É, eu sei. — murmurou ele.

Sua língua deslizou pelo pescoço longo e acetinado, detendo-se na artéria, onde ele sentiu o sangue de Hermione se acelerar selvagemente sob seu toque. As mãos dele buscaram os quadris macios, apertando-os de encontro aos seus.

— Harry. — ouviu-a sussurrar, num suspiro. Acariciou-lhe as costas em movimentos suaves e circulares, enquanto parte de seu cérebro trabalhava com rapidez. Hermione não agia como mulher experimentada, pelo menos não naquele momento, e isso o preocupava. Algo lhe dizia que ela era virgem, tão pura quanto um recém-nascido. Deus, precisava descobrir se isso era verdade.

— Quero sua boca, Hermione. — murmurou, a voz enrouquecida de desejo. — Quero sentir seu gosto.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, totalmente rendida. Os lábios se encontraram em meiga exploração, mesclada da exigente e imperiosa paixão que se avolumava, crescente e impetuosa. Ambos precisavam desse beijo e por ele ansiavam como as flores precisam do sol. Precisavam desse raro e único sentimento de compartilhar e dar. Tocaram-se, buscaram-se, co­nheceram-se, numa troca maravilhosa de bem-querer, de ternura, de entendimento mútuo. Era como se nada mais existisse no mundo além dos dois, como se a vida pertencesse somente a eles e a eles se entregasse, envolta num nimbo de luz dourada.

Não era assim que ele queria, Deus, não assim! Harry percebeu que seu tremendo poder de autocontrole o abandonara por completo. Mal conseguia raciocinar agora. Os beijos voltaram em carícias tortu­radas, despertando sensações a um tempo delicadas e violentas.

Nunca antes Harry sentira algo semelhante. Hermione Granger atingira o mais fundo de seu âmago e desvendara-lhe fontes de emoções e senti­mentos que nem ele próprio pensava existir dentro de si. Tão intensos que o assustavam e maravilhavam ao mesmo tempo. Suas pernas co­meçaram a tremer e seu corpo reagiu como jamais o fizera.

Hermione gemeu alto, arrebatada. Via-se afundar num abismo de estrelas brilhantes que a atraíam e ofuscavam. Abandonou-se com volúpia, re­conhecendo a pujante masculinidade de Harry, explorando-lhe o peito pela camisa entreaberta, abrindo os lábios para receber a língua exigente. Harry presenteava-a com um prazer novo e enlouquecedor, e ela queria retribuir da mesma forma.

As mãos do moreno invadiram sua blusa e buscaram, sôfregas, os seios delicados. O fecho do sutiã abriu-se como por encanto. O seios saltaram firmes, como que agradecidos pela súbita liberdade. E quando a boca de Harry pousou sobre um deles, Hermione gritou de prazer. Um prazer quase intolerável, que a arrastou para o êxtase até então desconhecido do desejo sexual.

— Tão linda. — murmurou ele, erguendo o rosto. — Hermione, você faz meu corpo vibrar. Veja. Sinta!

E colou suas coxas às dela, para demonstrar com inequívoca elo­quência o que queria dizer. Hermione buscou-lhe a boca, convidando-o para um beijo tão ardente quanto as carícias que ele lhe fazia nos seios.

— Pequenina. — A voz dele saiu entrecortada. — Sabe o que está para nos acontecer agora? Você me quer?

— Quero, Harry... Quero.

Ele se endireitou com dificuldade, todo o seu ser pedindo o corpo de Hermione por inteiro, sem reservas. Como ela devia ser linda nua, bom Deus.

— Você precisa se preparar antes? — indagou, mordiscando-lhe o lobo da orelha. — Está tomando pílula?

Ela hesitou, sem saber ao certo como devia responder. Por fim, optou pela verdade.

— Não.

A palavra caiu como bomba nos ouvidos de Harry. "Não." O que queria dizer, muito simplesmente, que poderia deixá-la grávida. Grávida!

Foi uma ducha gelada. Ele a empurrou. Não foi rude nem grosseiro, mas firme. Ainda ofegante, olhou-a em muda reprovação, os olhos claros ainda turvos de desejo. Minutos depois, deixava a sala e batia com violência a porta da cozinha.

Hermione desabou sobre o sofá, recompondo-se como podia, as mãos tre­mulas se recusando a acertar com tantos colchetes e botões. Foi preciso parar, recuperar o fôlego e ralhar consigo mesma uma dúzia de vezes antes que pudesse se ajeitar de maneira razoável.

Quando Harry voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos, ela não teve coragem de encará-lo. Além de envergonhada, tinha plena consciência de que ainda arquejava e tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Não levantou a vista nem quando ele depositou uma xícara à sua frente, nem quando o sentiu sentar-se a seu lado. Lutando para segurar as lágrimas, apanhou a bebida quente, mas tremia tanto que a xícara começou a dançar perigosamente no pires.

Foi então que a mão dele fechou-se sobre a sua, ajudando-a. Hermione ergueu os olhos castanhos, esperando uma explosão de ira. Mas Harry fitava-a apenas com curiosidade, misturada a uma pitada de ternura.

— Obrigada. — balbuciou, levando a xícara aos lábios.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, luminoso, o primeiro que ela via desde que o conhecera.

— Sempre às ordens... debutante.

— Eu... Oh, Harry, desculpe...

— Não, eu é que peço desculpas. — disse ele, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela. — Não devia ter ido tão longe.

— Você ficou tão zangado naquela hora...

— Minha querida, eu estava doido para possuir você. Senti um desejo desesperado, quase incontrolável. Foi algo que chegou a me surpreender, de tão intenso. E fui obrigado a parar no meio... Convenhamos, eu tinha minhas razões para me aborrecer, não acha?

Ela assentiu em silêncio, enquanto o observava bebericar o café.

— Por que você ainda é virgem? — perguntou ele, de chofre.

A xícara adernou na mão de Hermione, que conseguiu equilibrá-la no último instante.

— Que foi que disse?

— Você me ouviu muito bem, moça. Nem fingir direito você sabe! Mas não me provoque, porque não sou de ferro. Da próxima vez que eu a tocar, será para valer.

— Por que não experimenta? — convidou ela, mais senhora de si.

— Um dia, quem sabe? — Os olhos de esmeralda brilharam com malícia. — Bem, pelo menos foi uma experiência fascinante e nova para mim. E você, sua louquinha, não tem senso de autopreservação?

Hermione fuzilou-o.

— Está se divertindo a minha custa?

— Muito, obrigado. — Harry recostou-se no sofá, os olhos abertos fixos no teto. — Que seios maravilhosos, Deus. Cor de pôr-do-sol no outono.

— Pare com isso, H.J. Potter. — fungou ela, nervosa. — Não é decente ficar relembrando meus... ha, o que aconteceu.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu, gaiata.

— Estamos no século vinte.

— Maravilha. A vida é liberal, não há mais regras nem códigos de moral. Não admira que o mundo esteja virado de ponta-cabeça.

Ele riu baixinho.

— De certo modo, concordo. Regras e normas de conduta até que podem ser muito proveitosas para a humanidade, se aplicadas de forma adequada. Acontece que as pessoas precisam aprender a renová-las de vez em quando. Já ouviu falar nos Anos Selvagens? .

— Já, foi na década de 20. Gim correndo soldo, mulheres fumando, doenças venéreas grassando, promiscuidade...

— E tudo isso não significa nada para nós agora. A humanidade vive de ciclos, desde o Império Romano. Um período de orgia é seguido por outro de extrema austeridade, e assim vai indo.

— Esse retrato é bem desencorajador.

— Contudo, são precisamente as novidades, boas ou más, que trazem mudanças ao mundo. Sem elas, nossa aldeia global estagnaria.

— Mudei de idéia. É encorajador! - Ele riu.

— Você me surpreende, Hermione. É rica, desejável, inteligente... e virgem! Céus, isso não combina. Estranho, muito estranho que tenha um senso moral tão aguçado.

— Então eu devia ser lasciva e sensual só porque sou rica? E olhar com desprezo para meus parceiros de sexo? Ora, sr. Potter, isso é puro preconceito. É uma idéia estereotipada, e agora é a minha vez de dizer que estereótipos não combinam com sua inteligência.

— Tem toda a razão. Acaba de marcar um ponto brilhante, Hermione Granger.

Seguiu-se um silêncio comprido. Harry endireitou o corpo e fítou-a com intensidade, os olhos claros semelhantes a dois lagos profundos.

— Deus! Você me deixou endoidecido, Hermione. Mas, de certo modo, estou contente por você não ter tomado nenhuma pílula.

— Não foi essa a impressão que tive.

— Porque a frustração foi grande demais na hora. — explicou ele, com toda a simplicidade. — O que me fez parar foi exatamente a falta da pílula. Não tenho nenhum preservativo aqui para protegê-la contra a gravidez, e esse é um risco que eu não quero correr, sob nenhum pretexto.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

— Nem pensei nisso. — confessou.

— Pois eu sim, e foi bom, porque evitei uma possível encrenca. Por outro lado, sou quadrado demais para desonrar uma linda senhorita ino­cente. E, pode rir à vontade, mas é assim que eu sinto.

Com efeito, Hermione ria até não mais poder.

— Pelo visto, estamos os dois deslocados no tempo e no espaço. Não há lugar para nós neste mundo maluco...

— Claro que há, doçura. Num domingo desses vou levá-la à igreja e provar que não estamos tão sozinhos como pensa.

— Eu... acho que gostaria mesmo de ir à igreja. — Hermione ficou séria de repente. — Quando era pequena, gostava de ir com a governanta. Depois... depois não sei por que esqueci o costume.

— Pobre menina rica.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça com vivacidade, mas só encontrou carinho e compreensão na expressão de Harry. Nesse momento, ela teve certeza de que poderia amar esse homem até a loucura. Se ao menos ele lhe desse uma chance...

— Bem, moça, está na hora de voltar para casa. E, de hoje em diante, cuidado com solteirões ardentes e fazendas isoladas como esta. Combinado?

— Mas foi você que me trouxe para cá!

— Isso, ponha a culpa em mim. É sempre o homem o vilão da história. É ele que conduz as inocentes senhoritas aos vícios do pecado... Agora, falando sério, é isso mesmo que acontece a maior parte das vezes.

— Há casos em que sucede o contrário.

— Qual! Não existem homens inocentes, fique sabendo.

— E padres, monges?

— Alguns. — admitiu ele, entregando-lhe a bolsa. — Gosto muito de sua casa, Harry.

— Eu também. Coincidência, não?

Entraram no carro em silêncio. Um silêncio leve, em que ambos pareciam comungar com a noite estrelada.

Harry deu a partida no motor e virou-se para fitá-la.

— Pode ser que seja uma loucura rematada, Hermione, mas eu sou corajoso. E você, tem coragem?

— Co... coragem?

Ele a puxou para pertinho e emoldurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. O beijo veio doce, meigo.

— Antigamente — sussurrou, soprando-lhe os cabelos — isto se chamava cortejar.

Muda de espanto, Hermione limitou-se a fitá-lo em silêncio, os olhos gran­des como dois pires de esmeralda.

— É, moça, eu disse que não acreditava em casamento. Mas há sempre uma mulher capaz de dissolver as mais duras armaduras de um homem. — E sua boca buscou a dela mais uma vez. — Quero cuidar de Jeff, e se eu me casar, tenho boas chances de ficar com ele. Enquanto isso, eu e você podemos enriquecer nossas vidas dando-nos um ao outro. Vamos começar pelo princípio querida. Passar bastante tempo juntos, conversar e nos conhecer a fundo. Não sei no que vai dar, mas podemos tentar.

— Eu... eu sou rica. — balbuciou ela.

— Não faz mal. Posso conviver com isso.

Acariciou-lhe o queixo de leve, ruminando em silêncio suas suspeitas. Tinha quase certeza de que Hermione não herdaria fortuna nenhuma, fato que o deixava mais à vontade para pedir-lhe a mão. Quando recebesse a notícia, Hermione ficaria só e perdida, mas ele estaria por perto para ampará-la. Era uma mulher doce, bonita e apaixonada, artigo não tão fácil de en­contrar como parecia. Jeff precisaria de um lar estável. E ele... bem, ele a desejava. Casando-se, sua chance de assumir a presidência do conselho subiria, embora esse fosse o ponto menos importante da história toda.

Deixou para pensar nas possíveis conseqüências de seu gesto mais tarde. Primeiro, queria montar um lar para Jeff.

Sorrindo, Harry manobrou o carro.

**N/A:**

**Gente qro agradecer a todo mundo q comenta e fiko feliz de estarem gostando!!**

**Por favorrrr! Continuem! Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Hermione nunca pôde se lembrar com clareza de como chegou ao escritório no dia seguinte. Sentia-se tão leve e estranha, que se surpreendia quando olhava para baixo e via os pés pousados no chão.

Harry pedira-lhe a mão. Queria se casar com ela, Hermione Granger, a mesma que ele acusara de caçadora poucos dias antes. Que ironia!

Desde o começo ele fizera questão de frisar: não queria saber de moças ricas. Por que mudara de idéia tão de repente? Hermione sabia que fora honesta e não escondera nada. Contara-lhe que herdaria uma pequena fortuna dali a dias. E mesmo assim...

Havia Jeff, é verdade. Harry precisava montar um lar a fim de obter a custódia do garoto e, de quebra, se tornar presidente do conselho, mas para isso não precisava de nenhuma herdeira. Bastava-lhe esticar a mão e apanhar uma das admiradoras, que, aliás, deviam ser inúmeras. Mistério!

Mas havia muito trabalho esperando sobre sua mesa. Resoluta, Hermione afastou os problemas pessoais e concentrou-se com afinco na pilha de formulários que deveria entregar no fim do dia.

Na hora do almoço, a exuberante Gina foi buscar o marido para almoçar e parou em frente à escrivaninha da amiga.

— Ei, bom dia! Você está tão absorvida no trabalho que nem me ouviu entrar. Que tal foi ontem?

— Maravilhoso!

— Mesmo?

Hermione olhou em volta e baixou a voz, debruçando-se sobre a mesa:

— Ele me convidou para sair de novo.

— H. J.?

— O próprio. — riu Hermione. — Por que tanto espanto? Se quer saber, ele se portou como um perfeito cavalheiro. E chegou até a propor um compromisso mais sério comigo.

— H. J.? — repetiu Gina, incrédula.

— Sim senhora. Você sabia que ele tem um sobrinho e quer entrar com uma ação para obter a custódia do menino?

— É verdade. O pobre garotinho tem passado um dobrado com o padrasto, pelo que ouço contar. Não sou grande fã de H. J., mas sou forçada a admitir que ele é ótimo tio e gosta bastante do sobrinho. — Gina franziu a testa, pensativa. — É por isso que ele está levando a sério esse namoro?

— Provavelmente... — Hermione sorriu. — Não sou tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que ele se apaixonou de repente por mim, minha amiga. Mas talvez um dia ele venha a me amar, quem sabe?

— É, quem sabe? — volveu a outra, sonhadora, lembrando-se da própria história. — E sua herança?

— Ele diz que não se importa.

Gina preferiu não prolongar o assunto e pediu licença. Somente quando se viu sozinha com o marido no restaurante é que desabafou.

— Calhoun, estou aflita por causa de Hemrione. — começou. — Ontem H. J. convidou-a para sair e...

Contou tudo o que sabia, relatando inclusive os comentários que ouvira da amiga. E rematou:

— H. J. disse a ela que não liga para a herança, mas você sabe como ele costuma agir com moças ricas. Em minha opinião, Hermione não será exceção.

— Acho que sei o que está se passando na cabeça de H. J., querida. Ele suspeita que Henry Rollins ande aprontando alguma travessura com o dinheiro de Hermione. E, se você quer saber, eu próprio também tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à honestidade do caro tio Henry. É bem capaz que a fortuna de Hermione não passe de algumas moedas a estas alturas.CAPITULO V

Hermione nunca pôde se lembrar com clareza de como chegou ao escritório no dia seguinte. Sentia-se tão leve e estranha, que se surpreendia quando olhava para baixo e via os pés pousados no chão.  
Harry pedira-lhe a mão. Queria se casar com ela, Hermione Granger, a mesma que ele acusara de caçadora poucos dias antes. Que ironia!  
Desde o começo ele fizera questão de frisar: não queria saber de moças ricas. Por que mudara de idéia tão de repente? Hermione sabia que fora honesta e não escondera nada. Contara-lhe que herdaria uma pequena fortuna dali a dias. E mesmo assim...  
Havia Jeff, é verdade. Harry precisava montar um lar a fim de obter a custódia do garoto e, de quebra, se tornar presidente do conselho, mas para isso não precisava de nenhuma herdeira. Bastava-lhe esticar a mão e apanhar uma das admiradoras, que, aliás, deviam ser inúmeras. Mistério!  
Mas havia muito trabalho esperando sobre sua mesa. Resoluta, Hermione afastou os problemas pessoais e concentrou-se com afinco na pilha de formulários que deveria entregar no fim do dia.  
Na hora do almoço, a exuberante Gina foi buscar o marido para almoçar e parou em frente à escrivaninha da amiga.  
— Ei, bom dia! Você está tão absorvida no trabalho que nem me ouviu entrar. Que tal foi ontem?  
— Maravilhoso!  
— Mesmo?  
Hermione olhou em volta e baixou a voz, debruçando-se sobre a mesa:  
— Ele me convidou para sair de novo.  
— H. J.?  
— O próprio. — riu Hermione. — Por que tanto espanto? Se quer saber, ele se portou como um perfeito cavalheiro. E chegou até a propor um compromisso mais sério comigo.  
— H. J.? — repetiu Gina, incrédula.  
— Sim senhora. Você sabia que ele tem um sobrinho e quer entrar com uma ação para obter a custódia do menino?  
— É verdade. O pobre garotinho tem passado um cortado com o padrasto, pelo que ouço contar. Não sou grande fã de H. J., mas sou forçada a admitir que ele é ótimo tio e gosta bastante do sobrinho. — Gina franziu a testa, pensativa. — É por isso que ele está levando a sério esse namoro?  
— Provavelmente... — Hermione sorriu. — Não sou tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que ele se apaixonou de repente por mim, minha amiga. Mas talvez um dia ele venha a me amar, quem sabe?  
— É, quem sabe? — volveu a outra, sonhadora, lembrando-se da própria história. — E sua herança?  
— Ele diz que não se importa.  
Gina preferiu não prolongar o assunto e pediu licença. Somente quando se viu sozinha com o marido no restaurante é que desabafou.  
— Calhoun, estou aflita por causa de Hemrione. — começou. — Ontem H. J. convidou-a para sair e...  
Contou tudo o que sabia, relatando inclusive os comentários que ouvira da amiga. E rematou:  
— H. J. disse a ela que não liga para a herança, mas você sabe como ele costuma agir com moças ricas. Em minha opinião, Hermione não será exceção.  
— Acho que sei o que está se passando na cabeça de H. J., querida. Ele suspeita que Henry Rollins ande aprontando alguma travessura com o dinheiro de Hermione. E, se você quer saber, eu próprio também tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à honestidade do caro tio Henry. É bem capaz que a fortuna de Hermione não passe de algumas moedas a estas alturas.  
— Coitadinha! O pior é que H. J. não a ama, eu sei que não. É mulherengo demais para sentir algo mais profundo do que simples atração sexual.  
Calhoun mordeu os lábios e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso embaraçado.  
— Talvez ele seja um mulherengo em fase de reforma. — disse, buscando a mão pequena da mulher sobre a mesa. — Todos os homens passam por isso, querida. Minha felicidade é ter encontrado um porto seguro em você, Gin.  
— Você é que foi um porto para mim, querido. Você e os pequenos são a alegria de minha vida.  
Dizendo isso, ela se debruçou e beijou-o com ternura, alheia aos olhares espantados dos outros fregueses.  
— E, nós somos felizes. — concordou Calhoun. — E o melhor ainda está para vir. Somos um casal de sorte, meu bem.  
— Muita. Só espero que Hermione encontre essa mesma paz um dia.

Mas naquela noite Hermione não saiu com Harry, nem nas que se seguiram. Ele telefonou para avisar que faria uma viagem curta, sem dar maiores explicações. Sua voz traía a tensão e uma certa impaciência, como se estivesse com pressa de desligar.  
Dois dias depois, Hermione teve outro aborrecimento no escritório de Barry Holman. Tio Henry, nervoso e deprimido, achava-se lá quando ela chegou, e a expressão preocupada do advogado era eloqüente o bastante para deixá-la alerta.  
— Sente-se, Hermione. — disse-lhe Holman.  
— O senhor tem más notícias para mim.  
Não era uma pergunta, mas simples constatação de um fato inexorável. Os olhos mels pulavam do tio para o advogado, ansiosos.  
— Infelizmente sim, minha querida. — confirmou Barry, a expressão grave.  
Meia hora depois Hermione se deparava com a aterradora realidade, não possuía mais nenhum tostão.  
— Sinto muito. — murmurou Henry Rollins, quando o advogado terminou. —Fiz o que pude para ajudá-la. Tentei empurrá-la para Rony porque achei que ele poderia salvar a situação, uma vez que é rico. Se vocês se casassem, seu baque não seria tão grande como agora.  
— Mas por que não me contou?  
— Não tive coragem. Seu pai gostava de especular, e tinha excelente tino para ganhar na Bolsa. Dessa vez, porém, ele moveu a peça errada e investiu toda a fortuna em ações de uma companhia que foi à falência. Quando soube disso, corri para tentar vender as ações a qualquer preço, mas já não encontrei comprador. Não sobrou nada, meu anjo. — Havia angústia e apreensão na voz de Henry. — Mas você poderá sempre vir morar comigo...  
— Eu tenho um ótimo emprego, obrigada — atalhou Hermione, lembrando-se instantaneamente que o emprego era temporário.  
— E tem seu Mercedes também. — interveio Holman. — Esse é inteirinho seu, Hermione, e vale bastante dinheiro. Posso cuidar da venda, se você quiser. Com isso, você terá um razoável capital inicial para abrir um pequeno negócio. E ainda dará para comprar um carro de menor valor.  
— É, faça isso. — Hermione pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade, como se estivesse no meio de um pesadelo. — Amanhã vou trazer os documentos do Mercedes.  
— Muito bom. Agora só falta cumprir uma pequena formalidade e assinar alguns papéis.  
Hermione assinou tudo, sem se dar conta do que fazia. Tinha as pernas bambas e seus dedos pareciam de chumbo. Não fazia uma semana ainda, estava nos braços de Harry sonhando com um futuro cor-de-rosa, a cabeça fervilhando de planos. Imaginara comprar as terras ao lado da fazenda, a fim de ampliá-la, e pensara até num pequeno lago artificial onde ambos poderiam criar patos, cisnes, marrecos... Tudo se esvaíra em fumaça. Mesmo Harry parecia ter desertado de sua vida.  
Quanto mais cismava, mais negro se lhe afigurava o futuro. Dúvidas se acumulavam em sua mente, torturando-a. Que faria quando terminasse o contrato de trabalho? Qual teria sido o objetivo real de Harry quando lhe propusera um possível casamento?  
A resposta era uma só: a custódia do sobrinho. Que ele não a amava, não havia sombra de dúvida. Rejeitara-a vezes sem conta, chegara mesmo a tratá-la com grosseria, porque não queria se envolver com mulheres ricas. E de repente, ao perceber que poderia ficar com o menino, tornara-se subitamente interessado. Mas o entusiasmo inicial esfriara, e agora ele se pusera arredio e distante, como que arrependido.  
Pálida e tristonha, Hermione trabalhou com coragem pelo resto do dia, esforçando-se para sorrir e fingir alegria.  
Calhoun, que tinha espírito generoso e atento por natureza, não tardou a perceber o lamentável estado da nova secretária e resolveu agir por conta própria. Trancou-se no gabinete e ligou para Barry Holman.  
— Escute, Holman, sei que por motivos éticos você não pode me revelar muita coisa, mas meu objetivo é apenas ajudar. Hermione não vai receber herança nenhuma, não é assim?  
Do outro lado do fio não houve resposta, mas o silêncio foi eloqüente.  
— Foi o que adivinhei. — volveu Calhoun, devagar. — Pobre moça!  
— Bem, se você quer mesmo ajudá-la, lembre-se que o emprego de Hermione é temporário. Esse fato deve estar corroendo a coitada por dentro como ácido.  
— Já pensei nisso, meu velho, e decidi que estamos precisando de mais uma secretária efetiva. Não há problema por esse lado. Maldito seja Henry Rollins!  
— Não foi culpa dele, e sim de um investimento mal colocado. Investiguei a história minuciosamente, e de fato o erro foi do pai da moça. Azares do destino, eu diria. De qualquer modo, é uma tragédia para Hermione, pois ela ficou sem nada, exceto o Mercedes. Mas preste atenção, Calhoun: você nunca ouviu nenhuma palavra minha a esse respeito.  
— Claro que não! Vou dizer apenas que o escritório passou a funcionar muito melhor com a ajuda dela, o que, de resto, é verdade.  
— Ela vai gostar de ouvir isso.  
— É bem merecido. Para quem nunca trabalhou na vida, o desempenho dela é surpreendente. Bem, até outro dia. E obrigado.  
Calhoun desligou e ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, o cenho franzido, os dedos tamborilando sobre a escrivaninha. Por fim, discou outro número.  
— Alô.  
- Pensei que você estivesse viajando. — começou Calhoun.  
— Cheguei há quinze minutos. Que houve? Algum problema com o gado?  
- Com Hermione Granger.  
Houve um silêncio mortal. Calhoun já estava a ponto de se arrepender de ter chamado o renitente solteirão quando este perguntou num tom que não escondia inquietação:  
- Que aconteceu com ela? Algum acidente?  
Calhoun sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira, mais aliviado. Havia preocupação genuína na voz de H. J,, o que já era um bom começo. Entretanto, ainda era possível que ele estivesse preocupado em perder o casamento com uma rica herdeira. Se assim fosse, Calhoun iria prestar um imenso favor a Hermione naquele instante.  
— Ouça, vou lhe revelar um segredo. Algo que eu não devia saber, nem você. Portanto, cuidado para não deixar escapar uma palavra sobre esta conversa.  
— Estou ouvindo.  
— Hermione não recebeu nem um tostão. Parece que o pai, antes de morrer, tinha investido a fortuna em ações frias. Tudo o que ela herdou foi o Mercedes.  
Harry fez novo silêncio comprido, enquanto Calhoun apertava o receptor entre os dedos, sentindo uma pena imensa de Hermione. Mas se H. J. só queria o dinheiro dela, então era melhor apressar a crise e...  
Uma sonora gargalhada cortou-lhe os pensamentos sombrios.  
— Então ela está falida. Exatamente como eu desconfiava... Não me interprete mal, Calhoun. Sinto pena de Hermione, mas por outro lado estou realmente contente. Quero ver agora quem é que vai mexericar por aí que o filho de James Potter está correndo atrás de outro baú cheio de ouro...  
— Então seu interesse é sério mesmo?  
— É tão difícil de acreditar assim? Ora esta, Hermione possui um coração de ouro. — Harry fez uma pausa e em seguida estragou a imagem de si próprio de maneira cruel e deliberada. — Ela é a madrasta ideal para Jeff.  
— Só por isso que você se casaria com ela?  
— Seja qual for a razão, você não tem nada com isso, Ballenger. — a réplica veio pronta e seca. — Se Hermione quiser se casar comigo, a decisão é dela e somente dela.  
— E se a moça estiver apaixonada?  
— Hermione não tem idade para se apaixonar por ninguém. — Harry assumiu um tom descuidado. — Está entusiasmada comigo, concedo, mas não passa disso. Ela precisa de segurança, de companhia e de um teto. Tudo isso eu estou apto a dar para ela, em troca de Jeff. Não acha que chega?  
Calhoun deixou escapar um palavrão que faria Gina corar.  
— Você é mais baixo do que eu pensava, H. J.  
— E eu repito que você não tem nada com isso. Meta-se com seus negócios que é melhor. Amanhã cedo passo por aí para verificar os relatórios de Mesa Blanca.  
Dizendo isso, bateu o telefone com raiva.  
Harry sorveu um gole de café sem lhe sentir o gosto. Gostava de Hermione, e ela o atraía sexualmente como nenhuma outra mulher ainda o fizera. O simples fato de ser virgem excitava-lhe a masculinidade.  
Mas o importante, no momento, era recuperar o filho de sua irmã, arrancá-lo do inferno em que o menino vivia desde que a mãe morrera. Precisara utilizar todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o venenoso cunhado a deixar Jeff passar com ele as férias da primavera. Uma vez conseguido isso, Harry acreditava que o primeiro grande passo fora dado. Já conversara com o advogado a respeito, e este lhe dera boas esperanças de ganhar a custódia em pouco tempo.  
— Tem certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar, tio Harry? — perguntou uma vozinha tímida.  
Harry virou-se para o sobrinho e fitou-o com afeição. Como era parecido com ele mesmo, quando tinha essa idade!  
— Tenho, campeão. Nós vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.  
— Podemos passear a cavalo amanhã?  
— Talvez, mas primeiro vamos ao escritório da cidade. Quero apresentá-lo a alguém.  
— Hermione?  
Ante a expressão surpreendida do tio, Jeff sorriu.  
— Adivinhei, porque você só falou nela durante a viagem.  
Aborrecido, Harry acendeu um cigarro sem olhar para o garoto. Não sabia que era tão transparente sua ansiedade. Sentira falta de Hermione, mas não gostava de admiti-lo nem para si mesmo, quanto mais para um pirralho que nada entendia da vida. Mentalmente, Harry decidiu que precisaria tomar mais cuidado no futuro. Sempre fora dono absoluto do próprio nariz, e não pretendia mudar, mesmo que se casasse com Hermione.  
— Você vai telefonar para ela, tio Don?  
— Não.  
Bem que ele queria, mas preferiu não ceder ao que qualificou de impulso infantil. Agir como um adolescente apaixonado não o ajudaria a manter o controle da situação.  
— Aqui é legal. — disse Jeff, correndo os olhos em torno. — Mil vezes melhor que a escola militar! Lá a gente não pode fazer nada sem licença. Um horror!  
- Ei, garotão, calma aí. Eu também tenho algumas regras aqui na fazenda.  
- Tudo bem, não me importo. Pelo menos você gosta de mim. Meu padrasto me odeia, especialmente agora que "ela" ficou esperando um bebê. O homem não gostava nem mesmo de mamãe, você sabia?  
A expressão de Harry se endureceu. Conhecia bem a estroinice do cunhado, tendo ouvido histórias que o deixaram de estômago virado. Lucy se apaixonara e se casara com ele apesar de suas constantes advertências. O casamento não modificara os hábitos do cunhado, que saía para noitadas alegres e largava a mulher sozinha em casa, às vezes durante dias a fio. Um simples caso de pneumonia fora o bastante para levar a desiludida e infeliz Lucy, que não encontrara outra maneira de escapar de uma vida atormentada.  
— Não sei o que mamãe viu nele. — continuou o menino, os grandes olhos espelhando espanto doloroso. — O homem vive bebendo e nunca pára em casa. Aposto que ele já está enganando a... a outra.  
"Não seria de admirar" pensou Harry, sombriamente. Afinal, quando Lucy morrera, o cunhado já passeava por todo o canto com aquela que agora era sua mulher.  
— Vamos esquecer seu padrasto por enquanto, Jeff. Que tal uma partida de xadrez?  
— Genial!

Hermione sempre se perguntara, ao longo da vida, como enfrentaria a pobreza. Era, portanto, chegada a hora de verificar de perto se teria condições psicológicas e físicas para tanto. Se conseguisse conquistar um lugar ao sol através do próprio esforço, seria uma bonita vitória. Em boa hora Harry a empurrara para o primeiro passo em busca da independência! Se ainda estivesse vivendo com o tio, sua luta teria sido dez vezes pior.  
Compreendia melhor a atitude do tio. Num impulso instintivo de superproteção paternal, ele tentara forçar seu relacionamento com Rony, a fim de suavizar o golpe que a sobrinha sofreria quando soubesse que a herança não passava de um sonho. Organizara festas e recepções caríssimas, pagando do próprio bolso, com o único intuito de deslumbrar o possível pretendente à mão de Hermione. Pobre tio Henry! Contudo, preferia que ele não tivesse escondido o segredo por tanto tempo.  
Deus, por onde começar?  
— Nada de choro. — ralhou-se baixinho, enquanto limpava uma lágrima solitária. — Não se entregue, Hermione Granger.  
Bem, sempre havia o recurso de pedir a ajuda de tia Tessie, caso a situação se tornasse muito negra. Ambas continuavam grandes amigas, e Hermione nutria um carinho especial pela velha solteirona que dela cuidara na infância durante os períodos prolongados de ausência dos pais. Nunca deixava passar em branco o aniversário da tia, e sempre lhe enviava uma carta afetuosa. Na verdade, Hermione talvez fosse a única pessoa que gostava da tia peio que ela era, e não por causa do dinheiro.  
Outro problema era encarar de frente um provável rompimento com Harry. Ele dissera e repetira inúmeras vezes que não apreciava mulheres ricas, mas entre a teoria e a prática o caminho era longo.  
Com um suspiro melancólico, Hermione forçou-se a sair de seu estado letárgico e foi procurar os documentos do Mercedes. O tempo lhe diria quais eram as intenções verdadeiras de Harry, de nada adiantava encher a cabeça com mais preocupações. Por ora, devia planejar com todo o cuidado o que faria com o dinheiro apurado na venda do carro.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione trabalhava no escritório quando foi surpreendida pela visita de Harry. Seu coração disparou quando ele entrou, trazendo pela mão um garoto de cabelos tão pretos quanto os dele.  
— Este é Jeff. — anunciou Harry, ao invés de um bom-dia. — Jeff, esta é Hermione Granger.  
— Muito prazer. — disse o menino, fitando-a com curiosidade. Não havia timidez nos grandes olhos escuros, mas um ligeiro toque de tristeza. — Você é bonita.  
Ela sorriu, embaraçada com a ingênua franqueza.  
— Obrigada, Jeff.  
— Meu tio gosta muito de você, sabia?  
— Jeff .— cortou Harry. — Por que não desce ao pátio para ver os animais? Já está na hora de dar ração a eles.  
— Oba, posso mesmo?  
— Claro. Mas não chegue muito perto dos currais, porque os touros não gostam de visitas na hora do almoço.  
O menino virou-se e saiu correndo, feliz da vida. A um vaqueiro que passava, Harry pediu:  
— Ei, Ted, pode ficar de olho no garoto?  
— Com prazer, sr. Potter. - Harry voltou-se para Hermione.  
— Meu sobrinho é impulsivo e tem o gênio meio esquentado. Preciso vigiá-lo o tempo todo, senão ele acaba se machucando.  
Embora sua expressão não indicasse nenhuma emoção, os olhos de esmeralda traziam um brilho de contida excitação. A verdade é que a simples presença de Hermione despertava-lhe os cinco sentidos, fato que Harry aceitou com filosofia. Contudo, não aceitou com o mesmo conformismo outra realidade: acabara de descobrir, entre espantado e irritado, que sentira saudade dela. Muita saudade.  
No entanto, Hermione não lhe parecia nada receptiva naquela manhã. Por baixo do seu sorriso, Harry adivinhou tensão e receio.  
- Fez boa viagem? — perguntou ela, para quebrar o silêncio.  
- Otima. Jeff e eu chegamos ontem à tarde.  
O sorriso de Hermione continuou no mesmo lugar, embora seu coração tivesse perdido o ritmo regular de repente. "Ontem à tarde", repetiu para si mesma. Ele chegara na tarde anterior e não lhe telefonara, nem sequer para dizer "olá, cheguei". Bem, pelo menos já sabia a quantas andava com relação a H. J. Potter.  
— Seu sobrinho é uma criança bonita.  
- Puxou pela mãe. Que tal almoçar conosco? Jeff é louco por hambúrgueres.  
Hermione virou o rosto para não se trair. Claro que adoraria ir com eles! Mas era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez, antes que Harry a ferisse mortalmente. Por enquanto, sofrera apenas escoriações das quais ainda poderia se curar.  
— Hoje não posso, obrigada.  
— Não? — Harry pareceu surpreendido. — Por quê?  
— Tenho de levar os documentos do Mercedes para meu advogado. — Hermione ergueu um par de olhos fulgurantes e desafiadores para encará-lo. — Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, Harry. Meus pais... Enfim, a herança não existia mais quando eles morreram. - Numa tentativa desesperada de manter intacto o orgulho, Hermione ergueu um pouco mais o queixo. — Tudo o que me resta é o Mercedes, e eu pretendo vendê-lo o quanto antes.  
Harry não gostou do tom agressivo. Dava-lhe a impressão de que Hermione julgava que seu interesse se prendia ao dinheiro.  
— Sua herança não tem a menor importância.  
— Não? — rebateu ela, com ironia. — Será mesmo? - Os olhos de Harry escureceram.  
— Então você acreditou em Draco. Pensa que sou tão ganancioso como meu pai — disse, cerrando os punhos para controlar a raiva crescente. Doía-lhe fundo descobrir que Hermione, a meiga Hermione, julgava-o da mesma forma que os outros mexeriqueiros de Jacobsville. — Está bem, debutante. Se for isso o que pensa de mim, então pegue seu reluzente Mercedes e vá para o inferno com ele.  
Dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e saiu em busca de Jeff. Hermione quedou paralisada, fitando com olhos esgazeados a porta. Melhor assim, repetiu-se dezenas de vezes. Tudo o que fizera fora se proteger de sofrer mais ainda. Harry não a amava. Mas como doía admitir essa triste verdade!  
— Que houve, tio Harrr? — indagou Jeff, intrigado.  
— Nada.  
Mastigando com fúria o charuto, Harry caminhava a largas passadas para o carro, quase arrastando o menino, cujas perninhas tinham de correr para acompanhá-lo.  
— Você não convidou Hermione para almoçar conosco?  
— Ela está ocupada. Entre, vamos.  
Jeff fungou.  
- Adultos!  
Bastou bater os olhos em cima de Hermione para Calhoun compreender.  
— Pelo que vejo, H. J. andou por aqui.  
— Com o sobrinho, Jeff. — respondeu ela, com um sorriso triste.  
— Um menino encantador.  
— Que aconteceu?  
— Contei a ele que não havia mais herança nenhuma. Fui bastante agressiva, dei a entender que ele estava livre. É claro que Harry não gostou. — Hermione suspirou fundo. — Foi embora.  
Calhoun deixou escapar um assobio baixo.  
— Não sei se agiu direito, mocinha. H. J. tem uma espécie de trauma com tudo o que se relaciona a dinheiro. O pai dele...  
— Conheço a história toda. — atalhou Hermione com delicadeza. — Foi melhor assim. Harry não gostava de mim. Se houve algum interesse, foi porque ele enxergou a possibilidade de obter a custódia do sobrinho. Não sou boba, Calhoun. Sei que ele não me ama.  
Calhoun gostaria de negar, de consolá-la, de apagar o sofrimento calmo e conformado que lia no rosto pálido. Mas Hermione estava certa, Potter, na realidade, não agia com ela como um homem apaixonado.  
— É cedo ainda. — disse por fim, na esperança de levantar-lhe o ânimo. — Dê-lhe um tempo. H. J. é um solteirão solitário, meio assim como Justin. Por isso é que eles se dão tão bem, creio. Particularmente, não sou grande admirador de H. J. E não é por sua causa, acredite!  
— Não sei se fiz bem. Afinal, Harry é um grande cliente seu. Se acha que isso pode atrapalhar seus negócios, telefono e peço des­culpas...?  
— Nada disso. — retorquiu Calhoun. — Deixe as coisas como estão, por enquanto. E bom que ele sinta o gosto da derrota, para variar.  
— Quer dizer que geralmente ele sai vitorioso... Sim, faz sentido. Harry deve ter partido alguns corações por aqui.  
— Então cuide do seu, querida. Escute, lembra-se quando eu falei que este emprego seria temporário, apenas até a volta de Nita? — Ca­lhoun sentiu um aperto no coração quando a viu assentir em silêncio. — Pois bem, andei verificando seu trabalho e devo confessar que estou surpreso com o resultado. Nita vai indo bem com Justin, mas eu gostaria de ter uma secretária só para mim. Que me diz de ser efetivada?  
O rosto de Hermione se iluminou.  
— Céus, é sério mesmo?  
— Seríssimo. Além disso — e Calhoun deu uma risadinha — Gina seria capaz de se divorciar de mim se eu a deixasse ir embora. Ela gosta muito de você, Hermione.  
- E eu dela. É claro que aceito! Mas... e Nita? Não se importa de trabalhar só para Justin?  
- Já perguntei, e ela só faltou beijar meus sapatos! Ora, para Nita vai ser um presente celestial trabalhar menos.  
- Então só me resta agradecer, Calhoun. — O sorriso feliz de Hermione era por si só tão eloqüente, que ele se sentiu gratificado. — Não imagina como gosto deste escritório! Além disso, você está me salvando de um aperto danado. Eu... não menti para Harry, Calhoun. Minha herança já não existe mais.  
Calhoun não pôde dizer que já sabia. Limitou-se a sorrir e a estender-lhe a mão:  
— Nesse caso, o proveito será mútuo. Seja bem-vinda, minha nova secretária!  
— Obrigada, Calhoun. Mesmo!  
— O prazer é todo meu.  
Hermione voltou a atenção para o computador com renovado entusiasmo. Pelo menos possuía um emprego definitivo, o que já era um grande passo. Quanto a Harry... Bem, o jeito era tentar superar aquela dorzinha funda que lhe varava o peito a cada vez que pensava nele. Precisava se convencer de que tudo fora pelo melhor.  
A raiva esfriara, mas a mágoa ficara. Então, para Hermione, ele não passava de um mercenário, de um caçador de dotes. De um crápula, em resumo.  
Libertando os restos de fúria que se acumulara, Harry jogou fora o segundo charuto e acendeu o terceiro, enquanto Jeff o observava em silêncio. As engrenagens do carro gemiam sob as violentas mudanças de marcha.  
Harry, porém, possuía o dom precioso da autocrítica inteligente. À medida que a indignação se acalmava, sua cabeça trabalhava, analisando com rigor a atitude de Hermione. E, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, não havia como negar que ela tinha certa dose de razão. Afinal, tudo o que ele fizera fora dar-lhe beijos ardentes e dizer-lhe que precisava de alguém para cuidar de Jeff.  
Precisava encarar os fatos: ele não lhe dera nenhuma chance. E, para coroar sua falta de jeito, informara-a com a maior calma do mundo que chegara no dia anterior, sem se dar ao trabalho de ter-lhe telefonado. Deus, cometera um erro em cima do outro.  
Acima de tudo, não dera a menor consideração aos sentimentos de Hermione, que decerto sofria com a perda da herança. Não só a herança, mas todo um estilo de vida! Hermione teria de se adaptar à pobreza e ao enorme peso de novas responsabilidades. Ela, tão nova, tão ingênua, tão sozinha no mundo. Necessitada de apoio e conforto, recebera dele apenas uma frase brutal.  
— Nossa, que cara a sua! — Jeff não se conteve, assustado com a aparência lamentável do tio. — Tem certeza que está bem?  
— Não por enquanto. — respondeu Harry, dando uma guinada brusca na direção. O carro chiou na estrada, corcoveou e fez um giro sobre si mesmo, retomando o caminho da cidade. — Mas daqui a pouco acho que vou estar, campeão.  
Consultou o relógio, impaciente. A essas horas, Hermione já estaria voltando para casa.  
Não sabia ainda o que lhe diria, mas pensaria nisso pelo caminho.

— Coitadinha! O pior é que H. J. não a ama, eu sei que não. É mulherengo demais para sentir algo mais profundo do que simples atração sexual.

Calhoun mordeu os lábios e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso embaraçado.

— Talvez ele seja um mulherengo em fase de reforma. — disse, buscando a mão pequena da mulher sobre a mesa. — Todos os homens passam por isso, querida. Minha felicidade é ter encontrado um porto seguro em você, Gin.

— Você é que foi um porto para mim, querido. Você e os pequenos são a alegria de minha vida.

Dizendo isso, ela se debruçou e beijou-o com ternura, alheia aos olhares espantados dos outros fregueses.

— E, nós somos felizes. — concordou Calhoun. — E o melhor ainda está para vir. Somos um casal de sorte, meu bem.

— Muita. Só espero que Hermione encontre essa mesma paz um dia.

Mas naquela noite Hermione não saiu com Harry, nem nas que se seguiram. Ele telefonou para avisar que faria uma viagem curta, sem dar maiores explicações. Sua voz traía a tensão e uma certa impaciência, como se estivesse com pressa de desligar.

Dois dias depois, Hermione teve outro aborrecimento no escritório de Barry Holman. Tio Henry, nervoso e deprimido, achava-se lá quando ela chegou, e a expressão preocupada do advogado era eloqüente o bastante para deixá-la alerta.

— Sente-se, Hermione. — disse-lhe Holman.

— O senhor tem más notícias para mim.

Não era uma pergunta, mas simples constatação de um fato inexorável. Os olhos mels pulavam do tio para o advogado, ansiosos.

— Infelizmente sim, minha querida. — confirmou Barry, a expressão grave.

Meia hora depois Hermione se deparava com a aterradora realidade, não possuía mais nenhum tostão.

— Sinto muito. — murmurou Henry Rollins, quando o advogado terminou. —Fiz o que pude para ajudá-la. Tentei empurrá-la para Rony porque achei que ele poderia salvar a situação, uma vez que é rico. Se vocês se casassem, seu baque não seria tão grande como agora.

— Mas por que não me contou?

— Não tive coragem. Seu pai gostava de especular, e tinha excelente tino para ganhar na Bolsa. Dessa vez, porém, ele moveu a peça errada e investiu toda a fortuna em ações de uma companhia que foi à falência. Quando soube disso, corri para tentar vender as ações a qualquer preço, mas já não encontrei comprador. Não sobrou nada, meu anjo. — Havia angústia e apreensão na voz de Henry. — Mas você poderá sempre vir morar comigo...

— Eu tenho um ótimo emprego, obrigada — atalhou Hermione, lembrando-se instantaneamente que o emprego era temporário.

— E tem seu Mercedes também. — interveio Holman. — Esse é inteirinho seu, Hermione, e vale bastante dinheiro. Posso cuidar da venda, se você quiser. Com isso, você terá um razoável capital inicial para abrir um pequeno negócio. E ainda dará para comprar um carro de menor valor.

— É, faça isso. — Hermione pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade, como se estivesse no meio de um pesadelo. — Amanhã vou trazer os documentos do Mercedes.

— Muito bom. Agora só falta cumprir uma pequena formalidade e assinar alguns papéis.

Hermione assinou tudo, sem se dar conta do que fazia. Tinha as pernas bambas e seus dedos pareciam de chumbo. Não fazia uma semana ainda, estava nos braços de Harry sonhando com um futuro cor-de-rosa, a cabeça fervilhando de planos. Imaginara comprar as terras ao lado da fazenda, a fim de ampliá-la, e pensara até num pequeno lago artificial onde ambos poderiam criar patos, cisnes, marrecos... Tudo se esvaíra em fumaça. Mesmo Harry parecia ter desertado de sua vida.

Quanto mais cismava, mais negro se lhe afigurava o futuro. Dúvidas se acumulavam em sua mente, torturando-a. Que faria quando terminasse o contrato de trabalho? Qual teria sido o objetivo real de Harry quando lhe propusera um possível casamento?

A resposta era uma só: a custódia do sobrinho. Que ele não a amava, não havia sombra de dúvida. Rejeitara-a vezes sem conta, chegara mesmo a tratá-la com grosseria, porque não queria se envolver com mulheres ricas. E de repente, ao perceber que poderia ficar com o menino, tornara-se subitamente interessado. Mas o entusiasmo inicial esfriara, e agora ele se pusera arredio e distante, como que arrependido.

Pálida e tristonha, Hermione trabalhou com coragem pelo resto do dia, esforçando-se para sorrir e fingir alegria.

Calhoun, que tinha espírito generoso e atento por natureza, não tardou a perceber o lamentável estado da nova secretária e resolveu agir por conta própria. Trancou-se no gabinete e ligou para Barry Holman.

— Escute, Holman, sei que por motivos éticos você não pode me revelar muita coisa, mas meu objetivo é apenas ajudar. Hermione não vai receber herança nenhuma, não é assim?

Do outro lado do fio não houve resposta, mas o silêncio foi eloqüente.

— Foi o que adivinhei. — volveu Calhoun, devagar. — Pobre moça!

— Bem, se você quer mesmo ajudá-la, lembre-se que o emprego de Hermione é temporário. Esse fato deve estar corroendo a coitada por dentro como ácido.

— Já pensei nisso, meu velho, e decidi que estamos precisando de mais uma secretária efetiva. Não há problema por esse lado. Maldito seja Henry Rollins!

— Não foi culpa dele, e sim de um investimento mal colocado. Investiguei a história minuciosamente, e de fato o erro foi do pai da moça. Azares do destino, eu diria. De qualquer modo, é uma tragédia para Hermione, pois ela ficou sem nada, exceto o Mercedes. Mas preste atenção, Calhoun: você nunca ouviu nenhuma palavra minha a esse respeito.

— Claro que não! Vou dizer apenas que o escritório passou a funcionar muito melhor com a ajuda dela, o que, de resto, é verdade.

— Ela vai gostar de ouvir isso.

— É bem merecido. Para quem nunca trabalhou na vida, o desempenho dela é surpreendente. Bem, até outro dia. E obrigado.

Calhoun desligou e ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, o cenho franzido, os dedos tamborilando sobre a escrivaninha. Por fim, discou outro número.

— Alô.

- Pensei que você estivesse viajando. — começou Calhoun.

— Cheguei há quinze minutos. Que houve? Algum problema com o gado?

- Com Hermione Granger.

Houve um silêncio mortal. Calhoun já estava a ponto de se arrepender de ter chamado o renitente solteirão quando este perguntou num tom que não escondia inquietação:

- Que aconteceu com ela? Algum acidente?

Calhoun sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira, mais aliviado. Havia preocupação genuína na voz de H. J,, o que já era um bom começo. Entretanto, ainda era possível que ele estivesse preocupado em perder o casamento com uma rica herdeira. Se assim fosse, Calhoun iria prestar um imenso favor a Hermione naquele instante.

— Ouça, vou lhe revelar um segredo. Algo que eu não devia saber, nem você. Portanto, cuidado para não deixar escapar uma palavra sobre esta conversa.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Hermione não recebeu nem um tostão. Parece que o pai, antes de morrer, tinha investido a fortuna em ações frias. Tudo o que ela herdou foi o Mercedes.

Harry fez novo silêncio comprido, enquanto Calhoun apertava o receptor entre os dedos, sentindo uma pena imensa de Hermione. Mas se H. J. só queria o dinheiro dela, então era melhor apressar a crise e...

Uma sonora gargalhada cortou-lhe os pensamentos sombrios.

— Então ela está falida. Exatamente como eu desconfiava... Não me interprete mal, Calhoun. Sinto pena de Hermione, mas por outro lado estou realmente contente. Quero ver agora quem é que vai mexericar por aí que o filho de James Potter está correndo atrás de outro baú cheio de ouro...

— Então seu interesse é sério mesmo?

— É tão difícil de acreditar assim? Ora esta, Hermione possui um coração de ouro. — Harry fez uma pausa e em seguida estragou a imagem de si próprio de maneira cruel e deliberada. — Ela é a madrasta ideal para Jeff.

— Só por isso que você se casaria com ela?

— Seja qual for a razão, você não tem nada com isso, Ballenger. — a réplica veio pronta e seca. — Se Hermione quiser se casar comigo, a decisão é dela e somente dela.

— E se a moça estiver apaixonada?

— Hermione não tem idade para se apaixonar por ninguém. — Harry assumiu um tom descuidado. — Está entusiasmada comigo, concedo, mas não passa disso. Ela precisa de segurança, de companhia e de um teto. Tudo isso eu estou apto a dar para ela, em troca de Jeff. Não acha que chega?

Calhoun deixou escapar um palavrão que faria Gina corar.

— Você é mais baixo do que eu pensava, H. J.

— E eu repito que você não tem nada com isso. Meta-se com seus negócios que é melhor. Amanhã cedo passo por aí para verificar os relatórios de Mesa Blanca.

Dizendo isso, bateu o telefone com raiva.

Harry sorveu um gole de café sem lhe sentir o gosto. Gostava de Hermione, e ela o atraía sexualmente como nenhuma outra mulher ainda o fizera. O simples fato de ser virgem excitava-lhe a masculinidade.

Mas o importante, no momento, era recuperar o filho de sua irmã, arrancá-lo do inferno em que o menino vivia desde que a mãe morrera. Precisara utilizar todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o venenoso cunhado a deixar Jeff passar com ele as férias da primavera. Uma vez conseguido isso, Harry acreditava que o primeiro grande passo fora dado. Já conversara com o advogado a respeito, e este lhe dera boas esperanças de ganhar a custódia em pouco tempo.

— Tem certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar, tio Harry? — perguntou uma vozinha tímida.

Harry virou-se para o sobrinho e fitou-o com afeição. Como era parecido com ele mesmo, quando tinha essa idade!

— Tenho, campeão. Nós vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.

— Podemos passear a cavalo amanhã?

— Talvez, mas primeiro vamos ao escritório da cidade. Quero apresentá-lo a alguém.

— Hermione?

Ante a expressão surpreendida do tio, Jeff sorriu.

— Adivinhei, porque você só falou nela durante a viagem.

Aborrecido, Harry acendeu um cigarro sem olhar para o garoto. Não sabia que era tão transparente sua ansiedade. Sentira falta de Hermione, mas não gostava de admiti-lo nem para si mesmo, quanto mais para um pirralho que nada entendia da vida. Mentalmente, Harry decidiu que precisaria tomar mais cuidado no futuro. Sempre fora dono absoluto do próprio nariz, e não pretendia mudar, mesmo que se casasse com Hermione.

— Você vai telefonar para ela, tio Don?

— Não.

Bem que ele queria, mas preferiu não ceder ao que qualificou de impulso infantil. Agir como um adolescente apaixonado não o ajudaria a manter o controle da situação.

— Aqui é legal. — disse Jeff, correndo os olhos em torno. — Mil vezes melhor que a escola militar! Lá a gente não pode fazer nada sem licença. Um horror!

- Ei, garotão, calma aí. Eu também tenho algumas regras aqui na fazenda.

- Tudo bem, não me importo. Pelo menos você gosta de mim. Meu padrasto me odeia, especialmente agora que "ela" ficou esperando um bebê. O homem não gostava nem mesmo de mamãe, você sabia?

A expressão de Harry se endureceu. Conhecia bem a estroinice do cunhado, tendo ouvido histórias que o deixaram de estômago virado. Lucy se apaixonara e se casara com ele apesar de suas constantes advertências. O casamento não modificara os hábitos do cunhado, que saía para noitadas alegres e largava a mulher sozinha em casa, às vezes durante dias a fio. Um simples caso de pneumonia fora o bastante para levar a desiludida e infeliz Lucy, que não encontrara outra maneira de escapar de uma vida atormentada.

— Não sei o que mamãe viu nele. — continuou o menino, os grandes olhos espelhando espanto doloroso. — O homem vive bebendo e nunca pára em casa. Aposto que ele já está enganando a... a outra.

"Não seria de admirar" pensou Harry, sombriamente. Afinal, quando Lucy morrera, o cunhado já passeava por todo o canto com aquela que agora era sua mulher.

— Vamos esquecer seu padrasto por enquanto, Jeff. Que tal uma partida de xadrez?

— Genial!

Hermione sempre se perguntara, ao longo da vida, como enfrentaria a pobreza. Era, portanto, chegada a hora de verificar de perto se teria condições psicológicas e físicas para tanto. Se conseguisse conquistar um lugar ao sol através do próprio esforço, seria uma bonita vitória. Em boa hora Harry a empurrara para o primeiro passo em busca da independência! Se ainda estivesse vivendo com o tio, sua luta teria sido dez vezes pior.

Compreendia melhor a atitude do tio. Num impulso instintivo de superproteção paternal, ele tentara forçar seu relacionamento com Rony, a fim de suavizar o golpe que a sobrinha sofreria quando soubesse que a herança não passava de um sonho. Organizara festas e recepções caríssimas, pagando do próprio bolso, com o único intuito de deslumbrar o possível pretendente à mão de Hermione. Pobre tio Henry! Contudo, preferia que ele não tivesse escondido o segredo por tanto tempo.

Deus, por onde começar?

— Nada de choro. — ralhou-se baixinho, enquanto limpava uma lágrima solitária. — Não se entregue, Hermione Granger.

Bem, sempre havia o recurso de pedir a ajuda de tia Tessie, caso a situação se tornasse muito negra. Ambas continuavam grandes amigas, e Hermione nutria um carinho especial pela velha solteirona que dela cuidara na infância durante os períodos prolongados de ausência dos pais. Nunca deixava passar em branco o aniversário da tia, e sempre lhe enviava uma carta afetuosa. Na verdade, Hermione talvez fosse a única pessoa que gostava da tia peio que ela era, e não por causa do dinheiro.

Outro problema era encarar de frente um provável rompimento com Harry. Ele dissera e repetira inúmeras vezes que não apreciava mulheres ricas, mas entre a teoria e a prática o caminho era longo.

Com um suspiro melancólico, Hermione forçou-se a sair de seu estado letárgico e foi procurar os documentos do Mercedes. O tempo lhe diria quais eram as intenções verdadeiras de Harry, de nada adiantava encher a cabeça com mais preocupações. Por ora, devia planejar com todo o cuidado o que faria com o dinheiro apurado na venda do carro.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione trabalhava no escritório quando foi surpreendida pela visita de Harry. Seu coração disparou quando ele entrou, trazendo pela mão um garoto de cabelos tão pretos quanto os dele.

— Este é Jeff. — anunciou Harry, ao invés de um bom-dia. — Jeff, esta é Hermione Granger.

— Muito prazer. — disse o menino, fitando-a com curiosidade. Não havia timidez nos grandes olhos escuros, mas um ligeiro toque de tristeza. — Você é bonita.

Ela sorriu, embaraçada com a ingênua franqueza.

— Obrigada, Jeff.

— Meu tio gosta muito de você, sabia?

— Jeff .— cortou Harry. — Por que não desce ao pátio para ver os animais? Já está na hora de dar ração a eles.

— Oba, posso mesmo?

— Claro. Mas não chegue muito perto dos currais, porque os touros não gostam de visitas na hora do almoço.

O menino virou-se e saiu correndo, feliz da vida. A um vaqueiro que passava, Harry pediu:

— Ei, Ted, pode ficar de olho no garoto?

— Com prazer, sr. Potter. - Harry voltou-se para Hermione.

— Meu sobrinho é impulsivo e tem o gênio meio esquentado. Preciso vigiá-lo o tempo todo, senão ele acaba se machucando.

Embora sua expressão não indicasse nenhuma emoção, os olhos de esmeralda traziam um brilho de contida excitação. A verdade é que a simples presença de Hermione despertava-lhe os cinco sentidos, fato que Harry aceitou com filosofia. Contudo, não aceitou com o mesmo conformismo outra realidade: acabara de descobrir, entre espantado e irritado, que sentira saudade dela. Muita saudade.

No entanto, Hermione não lhe parecia nada receptiva naquela manhã. Por baixo do seu sorriso, Harry adivinhou tensão e receio.

- Fez boa viagem? — perguntou ela, para quebrar o silêncio.

- Otima. Jeff e eu chegamos ontem à tarde.

O sorriso de Hermione continuou no mesmo lugar, embora seu coração tivesse perdido o ritmo regular de repente. "Ontem à tarde", repetiu para si mesma. Ele chegara na tarde anterior e não lhe telefonara, nem sequer para dizer "olá, cheguei". Bem, pelo menos já sabia a quantas andava com relação a H. J. Potter.

— Seu sobrinho é uma criança bonita.

- Puxou pela mãe. Que tal almoçar conosco? Jeff é louco por hambúrgueres.

Hermione virou o rosto para não se trair. Claro que adoraria ir com eles! Mas era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez, antes que Harry a ferisse mortalmente. Por enquanto, sofrera apenas escoriações das quais ainda poderia se curar.

— Hoje não posso, obrigada.

— Não? — Harry pareceu surpreendido. — Por quê?

— Tenho de levar os documentos do Mercedes para meu advogado. — Hermione ergueu um par de olhos fulgurantes e desafiadores para encará-lo. — Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, Harry. Meus pais... Enfim, a herança não existia mais quando eles morreram. - Numa tentativa desesperada de manter intacto o orgulho, Hermione ergueu um pouco mais o queixo. — Tudo o que me resta é o Mercedes, e eu pretendo vendê-lo o quanto antes.

Harry não gostou do tom agressivo. Dava-lhe a impressão de que Hermione julgava que seu interesse se prendia ao dinheiro.

— Sua herança não tem a menor importância.

— Não? — rebateu ela, com ironia. — Será mesmo? - Os olhos de Harry escureceram.

— Então você acreditou em Draco. Pensa que sou tão ganancioso como meu pai — disse, cerrando os punhos para controlar a raiva crescente. Doía-lhe fundo descobrir que Hermione, a meiga Hermione, julgava-o da mesma forma que os outros mexeriqueiros de Jacobsville. — Está bem, debutante. Se for isso o que pensa de mim, então pegue seu reluzente Mercedes e vá para o inferno com ele.

Dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e saiu em busca de Jeff. Hermione quedou paralisada, fitando com olhos esgazeados a porta. Melhor assim, repetiu-se dezenas de vezes. Tudo o que fizera fora se proteger de sofrer mais ainda. Harry não a amava. Mas como doía admitir essa triste verdade!

— Que houve, tio Harrr? — indagou Jeff, intrigado.

— Nada.

Mastigando com fúria o charuto, Harry caminhava a largas passadas para o carro, quase arrastando o menino, cujas perninhas tinham de correr para acompanhá-lo.

— Você não convidou Hermione para almoçar conosco?

— Ela está ocupada. Entre, vamos.

Jeff fungou.

- Adultos!

Bastou bater os olhos em cima de Hermione para Calhoun compreender.

— Pelo que vejo, H. J. andou por aqui.

— Com o sobrinho, Jeff. — respondeu ela, com um sorriso triste.

— Um menino encantador.

— Que aconteceu?

— Contei a ele que não havia mais herança nenhuma. Fui bastante agressiva, dei a entender que ele estava livre. É claro que Harry não gostou. — Hermione suspirou fundo. — Foi embora.

Calhoun deixou escapar um assobio baixo.

— Não sei se agiu direito, mocinha. H. J. tem uma espécie de trauma com tudo o que se relaciona a dinheiro. O pai dele...

— Conheço a história toda. — atalhou Hermione com delicadeza. — Foi melhor assim. Harry não gostava de mim. Se houve algum interesse, foi porque ele enxergou a possibilidade de obter a custódia do sobrinho. Não sou boba, Calhoun. Sei que ele não me ama.

Calhoun gostaria de negar, de consolá-la, de apagar o sofrimento calmo e conformado que lia no rosto pálido. Mas Hermione estava certa, Potter, na realidade, não agia com ela como um homem apaixonado.

— É cedo ainda. — disse por fim, na esperança de levantar-lhe o ânimo. — Dê-lhe um tempo. H. J. é um solteirão solitário, meio assim como Justin. Por isso é que eles se dão tão bem, creio. Particularmente, não sou grande admirador de H. J. E não é por sua causa, acredite!

— Não sei se fiz bem. Afinal, Harry é um grande cliente seu. Se acha que isso pode atrapalhar seus negócios, telefono e peço des­culpas...?

— Nada disso. — retorquiu Calhoun. — Deixe as coisas como estão, por enquanto. E bom que ele sinta o gosto da derrota, para variar.

— Quer dizer que geralmente ele sai vitorioso... Sim, faz sentido. Harry deve ter partido alguns corações por aqui.

— Então cuide do seu, querida. Escute, lembra-se quando eu falei que este emprego seria temporário, apenas até a volta de Nita? — Ca­lhoun sentiu um aperto no coração quando a viu assentir em silêncio. — Pois bem, andei verificando seu trabalho e devo confessar que estou surpreso com o resultado. Nita vai indo bem com Justin, mas eu gostaria de ter uma secretária só para mim. Que me diz de ser efetivada?

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou.

— Céus, é sério mesmo?

— Seríssimo. Além disso — e Calhoun deu uma risadinha — Gina seria capaz de se divorciar de mim se eu a deixasse ir embora. Ela gosta muito de você, Hermione.

- E eu dela. É claro que aceito! Mas... e Nita? Não se importa de trabalhar só para Justin?

- Já perguntei, e ela só faltou beijar meus sapatos! Ora, para Nita vai ser um presente celestial trabalhar menos.

- Então só me resta agradecer, Calhoun. — O sorriso feliz de Hermione era por si só tão eloqüente, que ele se sentiu gratificado. — Não imagina como gosto deste escritório! Além disso, você está me salvando de um aperto danado. Eu... não menti para Harry, Calhoun. Minha herança já não existe mais.

Calhoun não pôde dizer que já sabia. Limitou-se a sorrir e a estender-lhe a mão:

— Nesse caso, o proveito será mútuo. Seja bem-vinda, minha nova secretária!

— Obrigada, Calhoun. Mesmo!

— O prazer é todo meu.

Hermione voltou a atenção para o computador com renovado entusiasmo. Pelo menos possuía um emprego definitivo, o que já era um grande passo. Quanto a Harry... Bem, o jeito era tentar superar aquela dorzinha funda que lhe varava o peito a cada vez que pensava nele. Precisava se convencer de que tudo fora pelo melhor.

A raiva esfriara, mas a mágoa ficara. Então, para Hermione, ele não passava de um mercenário, de um caçador de dotes. De um crápula, em resumo.

Libertando os restos de fúria que se acumulara, Harry jogou fora o segundo charuto e acendeu o terceiro, enquanto Jeff o observava em silêncio. As engrenagens do carro gemiam sob as violentas mudanças de marcha.

Harry, porém, possuía o dom precioso da autocrítica inteligente. À medida que a indignação se acalmava, sua cabeça trabalhava, analisando com rigor a atitude de Hermione. E, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, não havia como negar que ela tinha certa dose de razão. Afinal, tudo o que ele fizera fora dar-lhe beijos ardentes e dizer-lhe que precisava de alguém para cuidar de Jeff.

Precisava encarar os fatos: ele não lhe dera nenhuma chance. E, para coroar sua falta de jeito, informara-a com a maior calma do mundo que chegara no dia anterior, sem se dar ao trabalho de ter-lhe telefonado. Deus, cometera um erro em cima do outro.

Acima de tudo, não dera a menor consideração aos sentimentos de Hermione, que decerto sofria com a perda da herança. Não só a herança, mas todo um estilo de vida! Hermione teria de se adaptar à pobreza e ao enorme peso de novas responsabilidades. Ela, tão nova, tão ingênua, tão sozinha no mundo. Necessitada de apoio e conforto, recebera dele apenas uma frase brutal.

— Nossa, que cara a sua! — Jeff não se conteve, assustado com a aparência lamentável do tio. — Tem certeza que está bem?

— Não por enquanto. — respondeu Harry, dando uma guinada brusca na direção. O carro chiou na estrada, corcoveou e fez um giro sobre si mesmo, retomando o caminho da cidade. — Mas daqui a pouco acho que vou estar, campeão.

Consultou o relógio, impaciente. A essas horas, Hermione já estaria voltando para casa.

Não sabia ainda o que lhe diria, mas pensaria nisso pelo caminho.

**N/A: Gente desculpa pelos erros do antigo cap 5, é q to sem word aih to fazendo em RTF e se qrer botei no Bloko de notas! Mas agora já tah tudo acertadinho ;)**

**Obrigada pelos comentarios! Estou adorando todos!!! Continuem e obrigado especial para a Monique que me avisou do problema do Capitulo... desculpem pela demora, mas to cheia de provas! Até Domingo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Enquanto se dirigia para casa, ao cabo de uma tarde estafante, Hermione sentia-se deslocada e ridícula a bordo do reluzente Mercedes, símbolo de uma posição social que já não era sua. Ainda bem que o sr. Holman ia vendê-lo! De agora em diante não haveria mais vestidos desenhados especialmente para ela, nem compras impulsivas, nem tapetes desenrolados a sua frente quando entrava num banco. Teria de administrar as despesas com cuidado, sempre de olho no final do mês. Era algo a que não estava acostumada, mas que de certo modo a fascinava. Um verdadeiro desafio, que poria à prova em definitivo sua capacidade de enfrentar problemas de cabeça erguida.

Conseguiria, sim, tinha certeza. Apenas precisava de tempo.

Quando dobrou a esquina, avistou o carro de Harry.

— Não, meu Deus. — murmurou baixinho, enquanto seu coração disparava desenfreado. — Outra briga não, por favor.

Desceu do Mercedes, contente por estar de jeans. Pelo menos ele não veria seus joelhos tremendo feito gelatina.

Harry veio ao seu encontro e, embora esperasse vê-la triste, sur­preendeu-se com a palidez acentuada de Hermione. Havia vestígios inequívocos de lágrimas em seu rosto, e os olhos castanhos haviam ganhado uma sombra arroxeada. Devagar, ele tocou-lhe os lábios secos e descorados,

— Perdão, Hermione. — falou, sem preâmbulos. — Fui um grosseirão, bem sei. Em meu egoísmo, nem pensei no quanto você devia estar triste. Desculpe, sim?

Essa compreensão inesperada, aliada ao torvelinho de emoções que a perseguira no dia, fez com que as parcas defesas de Hermione se desmoronassem. Lágrimas quentes rolaram livremente pelo seu rosto.

— Eu é que peço desculpas. — soluçou, enquanto tentava em vão secar as lágrimas. — Oh, Harry, eu não falei por mal, acredite!

Enternecido diante de tanta fragilidade, Harry alegrou-se por ter voltado. Sem dizer nada, apanhou-a no colo, pouco se importando com os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes, e levou-a para seu carro, enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto molhado.

Jeff pulou para o assento traseiro, piscando um olho para o tio.

— Mantenha a calma, minha senhora. — anunciou Harry, ao mes­mo tempo em que a depositava carinhosamente sobre o banco estofado. — Isto é um seqüestro.

— O que os meus vizinhos vão pensar? — perguntou ela, em meio aos soluços.

— Que você está sendo seqüestrada, é claro. Jeff, nós vamos levar a moça para casa. Ela será obrigada a lavar, passar e cozinhar para nós. E, se tiver bons dotes domésticos, será também obrigada a se casar comigo.

— Mas você me mandou pegar o Mercedes e ir para o...

— Não na frente do pequeno, madame. — atalhou Harry, com um sorriso brejeiro. — Ele não deve aprender essas frases.

Jeff rolou os olhos para cima.

— Céus, de que século você é, tio Harry? Já larguei os cueiros há muito tempo, se quer saber!

— Culpa da TV. — retorquiu Harry. — Muito sexo e violência para meu gosto. Acho que vou quebrar o aparelho em pedacinhos...

— Mas eu não sei cozinhar. — informou Hermione, sorrindo entre as lá­grimas. — Exceto omelete.

— Com bacon?

— Acho que sim...

— Então está perfeito. Que me diz, Jeff?

— Genial!

Meia hora depois, o carro parava em frente à casa da fazenda. Jeff, aflito para assistir seu programa favorito, correu para dentro.

— Pode entrar, Hermione. — gritou ele. — Belze está no meu colo. Ele adora esse programa também.

— Gatos não têm capacidade de enxergar a TV, sr. Jeffrey. — riu Harry, escoltando Hermione para a cozinha.

— Belze tem. — retrucou o garoto, sem se atrapalhar. — Este gato é mágico.

Harry fechou a porta que dava para a sala, abanando a cabeça com indulgência. Os ruídos da televisão e os gritos entusiasmados de Jeff chegavam até eles, acompanhados dos miados de Belze.

— A gente acaba se acostumando com a barulheira, — disse ele, aproximando-se. Seus olhos claros estudaram-na com atenção, fixando-se no coque que Hermione fizera pela manhã. — Por que você prende seu cabelo?

Os dedos morenos retiraram os grampos com delicadeza, um por um, até que os cachos, libertos da prisão, cascatearam sobre os ombros de Hermione.

— Agora sim. — murmurou. — Muito mais bonito... Muito mais a minha Hermione.

— Eu disse coisas terríveis para você, Harry.

— E eu respondi com outras piores. Sabe do que mais? Foi sim­plesmente uma briguinha de amantes a que tivemos. Daquelas que todo o casal inventa, para depois a reconciliação ficar mais gostosa.

— Nós não somos amantes! — protestou ela.

— Mas seremos.

Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Eu... não dou para isso.

Harry curvou-se e beijou-a com doçura. Seus braços possantes puxaram-na com firmeza, apertando-a contra si.

— Ora vamos, querida. — sussurrou, a boca quase colada à dela. — Não me obrigue a lutar...

Hermione quis protestar, mas não pôde. A língua morna e exigente de Harry penetrou-a, produzindo uma sensação vibrante e sensual em seu corpo amolecido.

— Assim, Hermione, assim, meu bem...

Ele ergueu-a no ar e prendeu-a na parede com seu corpo maciço, a fim de que Hermione o sentisse por completo, enquanto sua língua investia em seus lábios com paixão, simulando uma união carnal que ela ainda desconhecia.

Quando a depôs no solo suavemente, Hermione ofegava, entontecida de desejo.

— Acho melhor você se casar comigo. — disse ele, com a voz enrouquecida. — Não sei por quanto tempo mais posso protegê-la.

— Do quê? — perguntou ela, entorpecida.

— Preciso dizer, querida?

— É um passo muito grande, Harry.

— Sei disso. Mas nós estamos nos consumindo em desejo, não vê? Quero que seja minha, Hermione. Não falo de bancos de trás de um carro, nem de um motelzinho qualquer de beira de estrada, mas de um lar de verdade.

— Sou pobre. Não, não me olhe assim, por favor. A verdade é que vou me tornar uma carga pesada para você. Posso trabalhar, mas minha contribuição será pequena, e...

— E como você acha que os outros casais se arranjam? — cortou ele, com doçura. — Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, isso é o de menos! Eu também sou pobre, moça. Para mim, você é muito mais desejável agora, sem todo aquele dinheiro para nos atrapalhar. Sabe disso, não?

— Sei, Harry. Agora sei. Não devia ter sido tão agressiva naquela hora, lá no escritório, mas... Deus, eu estava com tanto medo de que você não me quisesse mais!

Ele puxou-a de novo, fazendo-a sentir seu corpo estuante de mas­culinidade e desejo.

— Acha ainda que não a quero, pequenina?

A demonstração foi tão eloqüente que Hermione baixou a cabeça, a fim de esconder o novo e intenso rubor que lhe invadiu as faces.

Harry riu alto, forçando-lhe o queixo com o dedo até que ela, vencida, ergueu de novo a cabeça.

— Você é um tesouro que eu tive a sorte de encontrar. — murmurou ele, rindo ainda. — Como vai agir na noite de núpcias? Vai desmaiar ou se trancar no banheiro? Aposto que nunca viu um homem nu na vida...

— Acho que vou acabar me acostumando — brincou ela.

— É bom que acabe mesmo. Então, Hermione? Sim ou não?

Ela inspirou fundo. Recusava-se a analisar a situação por enquanto. No momento, tudo o que interessava era o desejo ardente que os con­sumia em brasa.

— Sim, Harry. Quero me casar com você.

Houve um silêncio prolongado entre os dois. Da sala vinham os sons confusos da televisão e da torcida de Jeff que acompanhava o "mocinho". Mais ao longe, um cuco cantava seu canto solitário, saudando a noite que principiava a descer em matizes de ametista. De repente, Harry tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a com ternura, os olhos de esmeralda lapidado emitindo uma luz nova que a envolveu em encantamento. Fosse como fosse, naquele momento não se via relutância nem arrependimento neles. O coração de Hermione desprendeu-se e voou alto, para além das nuvens.

— Ei, campeão, venha cá um minuto. — chamou Harry, abrindo a porta. — Hermione e eu vamos nos casar, garotão!

Jeff entrou correndo, o rostinho iluminado com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

— Genial! Quando?

— Na semana que vem. — respondeu Harry com decisão. Seus olhos buscaram os de Hermione, desafiando-a a contestá-lo.

— Então... — Via-se ansiedade e expectativa no rosto de Jeffrey. — Então eu posso ficar para ver?

Harry contemplou-o durante algum tempo,

— No que me toca, sobrinho, você pode ficar até chegar à maioridade.

— E no que me toca também — juntou Hermione.

Jeff baixou a vista, encabulado. Como o tio, o garoto tinha o dom de guardar os sentimentos para si mesmo, mas dessa vez seu embaraço era visível.

— Seria um prazer, tio Harry. Mas... eu não vou atrapalhar?

— Nem um pouco. Não teremos tempo para nenhuma lua-de-mel por enquanto, e além disso você precisa ser matriculado na escola de Jacobsville o quanto antes. Vou necessitar de muita lábia para convencer o diretor a aceitá-lo no meio do ano, mas ainda assim pretendo tentar. - Jeff arregalou os olhos.

— Então não vou ter de voltar à escola militar?

— Não, a menos que você decida de outra forma. Já dei início a uma ação para obter sua tutela, campeão.

— Puxa, tio Harry! — O entusiasmo do garoto era tão patente que Hermione e Harry se entreolharam sorrindo. — Nem sei o que dizer! Eu... puxa vida...

— Diga que concorda e volte para sua televisão. E feche a porta quando passar, que eu ainda não acabei de beijar Hermione.

— Ah, sei. — fez o garoto, com uma careta. — Aquele negócio sentimental que parece chiclete passando de um para o outro.

— Esse mesmo. — concordou Harry, rindo do tom rosado que tingiu as faces de Hermione no mesmo instante. — Daqui a uns anos você vai gostar desse tipo de chiclete.

— Duvido. — murmurou Jeff, abaixando-se para pegar Belze. — No duro, tio Harry, eu gostaria muito de ficar com você. Mas meu padrasto não vai topar.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso. Por enquanto, volte para a sala. Eu chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto.

Quando se viram a sós, Hermione voltou-se para Harry. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca.

— Eu pensei que não tivesse mais nada na vida. Mas tendo você, Harry, tenho tudo.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e estudou o bico dos sapatos, sem saber o que responder. No fundo, tinha dúvidas que o atormentavam. Queria Jeff em casa e queria possuir o corpo jovem de Hermione, mas receava especular mais adiante. Vivera uma vida sem conhecer o amor verda­deiro, e não tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela.

— Disse algo que não devia? — perguntou Hermione, preocupada. Harry se aproximou e fitou-a com gravidade.

— Não, de forma nenhuma. Mas não será fácil para você conviver comigo. Sou um solteirão empedernido, Hermione, e estou longe de ser rico. Não posso lhe dar vestidos de seda nem levá-la a restaurantes caros toda a semana...

— Nada disso me interessa. — cortou ela, acariciando-lhe o queixo bem escanhoado. — Oh, meu Deus, eu nem acredito! Ficar com você todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos... É bom demais!

O coração de Harry se enterneceu ante a idéia de que Hermione encarava o simples fato de estar a seu lado como uma bênção. Inclinou-se para beijá-la, colhendo-a entre os braços.

Hermione enlaçou-o pela cintura, abandonando-se com raro prazer às pequenas faíscas que pulsavam em seu sangue. Amava esse homem como nunca supusera ser capaz de amar, e ele a queria para compartilhar toda uma vida a dois.

— Por Deus, Hermione. —murmurou ele, arrebatado. — Espero ser homem o bastante para satisfazê-la na cama. Você é tão feminina, tão desejável e adorável... E como beija, céus!

— Bem, tomara que tudo isso seja um elogio...

— E é .— volveu Harry, lutando para manter o autocontrole. Hermione o deixava confuso. Seus beijos nada tinham de inocentes, e ela sabia colar seu corpo ao dele de uma forma que lhe tirava o fôlego. Na cama, Hermione o faria chegar ao extremo do arco-íris. Com certeza. Ela se fez séria de repente.

— Nunca passei a noite com ninguém. Nunca soube o que é fazer amor, e...

— Eu sei, querida. Você vai aprender comigo. E Hermione... estou contente de ser seu professor.

— Eu também. Estou contente por ter... me conservado assim como sou para você.

Ele mordiscou-lhe o lobo da orelha.

— Sabe pelo menos como é? Sabe como funciona uma união sexual, Hermione?

— Eu... acho que sim.

Pequeninas centelhas irisadas dançaram nas pupilas de Harry. Hermione sentiu seu hálito de tabaco e café, aspirando-o com volúpia.

— Nunca fui delicado com mulher nenhuma, — sussurrou ele, dan­do-lhe beijos curtos e doces — mas prometo que com você será diferente. Só com você, Hermione.

— Harry. — ciciou ela, fechando os olhos.

Os beijos aumentaram de intensidade. Harry sentia que o auto­controle o abandonava devagarinho, enquanto suas mãos sôfregas subiam e desciam pelo corpo adorável e macio, criando uma tempestade turbilhante de paixão.

— Não agüento mais... Hermione, Hermione!

O gemido atormentado soou como um pedido de socorro e deu a ela a força necessária para se desvencilhar. Hermione se afastou com delica­deza, sentindo as pernas bambas e a respiração acelerada. E viu que algo semelhante se passava com Harry, que inspirava profundamente, em busca de alento.

— É como ter sede, não é mesmo? — comparou, com a voz entre­cortada. — Por mais que se beba, nada satisfaz.

— Porque só bebemos alguns pingos. — explicou ele, puxando a carteira de cigarros do bolso. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. — Você é fogo, moça!

Ela o fitou amorosamente. Esse homem bonito ia ser seu marido. Perder a fortuna pareceu-lhe, de repente, um sacrifício mínimo. Pois se tinha nas mãos o maior tesouro do mundo!

— Mostre-me onde estão os ovos. — pediu. — Vou preparar a melhor omelete que você e Jeff já provaram. E com o tempo, prometo aprender a fazer outros pratos.

— Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Eu sei cozinhar.

— Então você pode me ensinar!

— Posso. E outras coisas também... - Ela sorriu.

O jantar transcorreu num clima de quase euforia. Jeff riu, contou histórias e anedotas para os dois, fez pequenos animaizinhos com os guardanapos de papel e até ensaiou um ou dois números de mágica, para grande assombro de Harry.

No fim da noite, já em frente ao apartamento de Hermione, Harry co­mentou:

— Mal posso acreditar na transformação de Jeff. Saiu da crisálida e virou borboleta neste pouco tempo em que ficou na fazenda. Perdeu o ar triste e até parece que ganhou corpo. Espantoso!

— Efeitos do amor. — sentenciou Hermione, risonha. — Como é o padrasto dele?

— Não o conheço muito bem. — Harry deu de ombros. — Pelas cartas de Lucy, sei que é um homem ciumento, cheio de ressentimentos contra o garoto. Tratou-o muito mal enquanto minha irmã vivia. Já pode imaginar como o trata agora, não é?

— E ainda assim vai lutar para não lhe dar a custódia de Jeff?

— Tenho certeza que sim. Mas não se preocupe, querida. Sei apreciar uma boa briga.

— É, já ouvi falar. - Harry riu.

— Cresci lutando para me defender. Não tive escolha, entende? Meu pai cuidou disso lindamente, aliás. Por causa dele... — Os olhos verdes se escureceram de repente e cessaram de brilhar na noite estrelada. — É outro problema que você terá de enfrentar, se se casar comigo. Muitas pessoas não saberão que sua herança não existe mais, Hermione. Haverá muito falatório desagradável.

— Não me importo. Enquanto falam de mim, esquecem-se de falar dos outros, e isso já me serve de consolo.

— Você não se abate com facilidade, não é mesmo? — perguntou ele, entre surpreso e curioso.

— Não depois que você entrou em minha vida. — volveu ela, brin­cando com os pêlos negros que saíam da camisa de Harry. Eram tão macios como imaginara desde o princípio. — Estou feliz demais para me deixar abater. - Ele franziu a testa.

— Hermione, eu vivi sozinho por muito tempo. Mesmo para Jeff não é fácil conviver comigo. Eu... acho que... no começo as coisas poderão ser duras para você. Sou um homem difícil, querida.

— Não faz mal. Desde que não me apareçam mulheres nuas pela casa, acho que vou dar conta do recado.

Harry riu baixinho.

— Não existem outras, sossegue. Nos últimos anos tenho me portado como um anjo. — Ele se inclinou para beijá-la de leve, recusando-se a permitir que o beijo ateasse nova fogueira em seu peito. — Durma bem, pequenina. Jeff e eu passamos pelo escritório amanhã na hora do almoço.

— Hambúrgueres, aposto!

— Acertou. Deus, como gostaria que já estivéssemos casados! Eu a carregaria para cima neste instante e passaria uma boa hora tirando sua roupa.

— Não tenho tanta roupa assim — protestou ela, rindo.

— Você não me entendeu, pequenina. Mas vai entender um dia. Logo, espero.

— Na primeira vez em que saímos você não quis me beijar — lembrou-se ela de repente.

— Faltou-me coragem. Queria tanto beijá-la que me assustei. — Os dedos morenos acariciaram-lhe o queixo. — Achei que você iria me deixar viciado, assim como as drogas fazem. E eu estava certo.

— Está aí um tipo de vício que me agrada — fez ela, risonha.

— E a mim também. Boa noite, doçura.

Em vão Hermione aguardou na soleira. Harry não se voltou para trás nem uma única vez, nem mesmo quando deu a partida no carro. Jeff acenou-lhe alegremente, e ela retribuiu o aceno com um aperto no co­ração. Era como se Harry estivesse habituado a agir de modo im­pulsivo e nunca parar para pensar no que fizera.

E ela, estaria dando o passo certo? Ia se casar com um homem cujo único sentimento era desejo. Um desejo avassalador e poderoso, mas... apenas desejo.

Adormeceu preocupada, mas pela manhã, assim que despertou, soube que nada mais importava na vida. Não podia viver sem Harry. Se era assim, o melhor a fazer seria tirar dessa certeza o melhor proveito, e batalhar para que um dia Harry chegasse a amá-la com igual in­tensidade.

— É verdade mesmo?

Hermione ergueu a cabeça dos formulários e sorriu. Gina entrara como um furacão e olhava-a com ar de quem acabara de ver um marciano.

— Se se refere ao meu casamento com H. J. Potter, sim. É a pura verdade.

— Você é doida! — desabafou a outra, abanando-se freneticamente, embora não fizesse calor nenhum. — Tudo o que H. J. quer é a custódia de Jeff, querida. Sou sua amiga, e gosto de você como se a conhecesse desde pequena, por isso sinto-me à vontade para dizer o que penso. Acha que ele a ama, Hermione?

— Minha loucura não vai tão longe. O fato é que eu estou apaixonada. — A afirmação foi feita com encantadora simplicidade. — E tenho esperança de que um dia ele me ame. Vivo dessa esperança, Gina.

— Não é justo!

— Para mim é. E para Jeff também. O garoto é vivo, esperto, cheio de energia. Ele perderá tudo isso se continuar a depender do padrasto.

— Bom, quanto a isso, concordo. — Gina sentou-se na beira da escrivaninha, soltando um suspiro comprido. — Tomara que você saiba bem o que está fazendo. Não consigo imaginar H. J. perdidamente apai­xonado, se é que me entende. Além disso, Calhoun me contou que ontem vocês tiveram um desentendimento.

— É verdade. Fomos bastante agressivos um com o outro, mas mais tarde conseguimos nos explicar. Harry foi maravilhoso comigo e me propôs casamento. Não fui capaz de recusar, apesar de conhecer muito bem que razões o moveram. Gina, eu o amo muito.

Diante disso, a amiga se calou. Observando Hermione, retrocedeu alguns anos no passado e viu-se no lugar dela, loucamente apaixonada e sonhando com algo que lhe parecia impossível de alcançar. Naquele tempo, Gina teria cometido qualquer loucura para manter acesa a chama da esperança. E lutara com ferocidade pelo futuro, exatamente como Hermione agia agora.

— Entendo o que quer dizer, querida. — disse, afetuosamente. — E desejo, do fundo do coração, que você se dê bem.

— Obrigada, Gina.

Quando Harry chegou, encontrou Hermione sozinha no escritório. Gina saíra com Calhoun, e os demais funcionários achavam-se em hora de folga.

— E Jeff? — perguntou ela, depois de receber um beijo.

— Foi ao cinema. É um menino esperto, aquele. Acha que noivos precisam ficar sozinhos de vez em quando. Sendo assim, que tal com­prarmos os ingredientes para um belo piquenique ao lado do rio? Juro que vou achar um lugarzinho romântico e afastado, onde poderemos namorar à vontade.

— Feito! — exclamou ela, feliz. — Mas tenho de esperar que o primeiro funcionário volte do almoço, para não deixar o escritório vazio.

Dez minutos depois, os dois atravessavam de mãos dadas o grande pátio do edifício.

— Estamos despertando a atenção, pequenina. O pessoal sabe que estamos noivos?

— Ao que parece, sim.

— Falatórios de cidade pequena são terríveis. Bom, para mim não faz diferença. E para você?

— Nenhuma.

Pararam numa loja de frios e queijos, onde Harry escolheu cui­dadosamente o que havia de melhor, além de refrigerantes e pães.

— Você parece uma adolescente entusiasmada numa festa ao ar livre. — disse Harry, sorrindo.

Hermione sentou-se e ajeitou a saia vaporosa sobre o gramado, atirando os cabelos para trás e fechando os olhos. Pouco depois, reclinou-se apoiada nos cotovelos, enquanto inspirava o ar puro da tarde.

— É assim que estou me sentindo agora. Ah, que paz!

— Prepare-se, porque essa paz não vai durar muito. Eu cuido disso... - Não entendendo o que ele queria dizer, Hermione arregalou os olhos de espanto.

Harry esticara-se por cima dela, cobrindo-a inteiramente com seu corpo maciço. Seus olhos verdes pareciam mais escuros, e fitavam-na com uma intensidade que a fez estremecer. Devagar, ele se apoiou tam­bém nos cotovelos, deixando que parte de seu peso se transferisse para Hermione.

— Esta é uma boa ocasião para iniciar nossas aulas. — sussurrou. Delicadamente, moveu os quadris para a frente, de forma a amoldar-se aos dela. Foi o bastante para sua respiração se tornar mais acelerada. Hermione entreabriu os lábios, arrebatada pela transformação que pressentiu sob o jeans dele.

— Há séculos atrás, quando eu era um adolescente ardoroso, isto era uma rotina para mim, Hermione. Hoje está sendo uma surpresa mais do que maravilhosa. Gosto do modo como meu corpo reage ao seu.

— Ele não... reage mais dessa forma com outras mulheres?

— Só com você, ao que tudo indica. Devo estar ficando velho. Ou isso, ou o fato de eu estar com uma virgem me rejuvenesce...

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Harry aproveitou o momento e colou sua boca à dela, penetrando-a suavemente com a língua, enquanto sua perna separava as dela sobre a gaze vaporosa.

— Não temos muito tempo para namoro de mãos dadas. — ciciou ele, seu hálito mesclando-se com a brisa. — E nós devemos nos conhecer fisicamente antes de nos casar. Isso facilitará nosso relacionamento se­xual, Hermione.

— Mas eu nunca fiz nada parecido. — volveu ela, nervosa.

— Nunca chegou a esse ponto?

— Não. Meus pais mantinham uma vigilância severa quando estavam em casa. Quando viajavam, deixavam-me com uma tia muito boazinha, mas igualmente severa.

— Talvez eles tivessem razão. — rebateu Harry, com calma. — Mas nós vamos nos casar. Um dia, eu vou colocar uma sementezinha bem no fundo de seu ventre, e você há de gerar meu filho.

Essas palavras provocaram uma reação em Hermione. Ela abriu muito os olhos e corou, fitando-o com espanto.

— Você ficou excitada só de ouvir, não foi? Sim, estou vendo, nem precisa responder. Deus, que seios lindos você tem, Hermione.

Dessa vez ela ficou escarlate. Harry riu, encantado.

— Não devia provocá-la tanto, querida, mas eu adoro quando você fica assim vermelhinha. E algo a que não consigo resistir. Muitas outras coisas em você são irresistíveis... como isto, por exemplo...

Unindo o gesto à palavra, Harry se debruçou e colocou a boca aberta sobre o seio intumescido de Hermione.


End file.
